The Angel Within
by JIN-HayTeR
Summary: Sesshomaru died in his latest fight with Naraku, but he was reincarnated as a girl named Angel, to end the quest for the Shikon no tama once and for all. this takes place before the inuyasha ep. Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo Our Worst Enemy'
1. Death and Rebirth

Jin; This is for my good friend Dark Hearted Angel99. Sorry I kept u waiting, now lets get this story started! I own nothing related to Inuyasha in any way. Angel allowed me to use her name.

**The Angel Within**

**The Past**

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their companions were fighting a losing battle against Naraku. He got all of the shards

of the Shikon no Tama (except Koga's and Kohakus) using cheap tricks against the hero's loved ones and emotions, and he increased

his power until even Inuyasha's adamant barrage was completely useless. Sesshomaru agreed to cooperate with Inuyasha only because

he knew he had no chance against Naraku alone. To make thing even more surprising, Kikyo and Koga joined the group because they

also had enough sense to know that they had no chance in heaven, earth, or hell against Naraku alone. When the group arrived at

Naraku's fortress they felt they were prepared for the worst. To say that they were wrong would be considered the biggest

understatement in all of creation. It was Naraku vs. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kikyo. Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (sort

of) vs. Hakadoshi, Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna. Naraku didn't even bother to help his servants' as they were defeated one by one.

Even with the combined might of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo, Naraku could not be defeated. It was pretty hopeless,

and to make matters worse, he took Kohaku's jewel shard from his back and laughed as he dropped dead. Sesshomaru was angry at his

inability to fight and decided to let out his frustration out by doing something he only did twice in his life.

**SC**

He pulled out Tenseiga, revived Kohaku, and said smugly to Naraku, "It seems you're out of tricks Naraku." Naraku snarled in fury and

attacked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They dodged the attacks and realized that the attack was aimed at Kikyo and Kagome. They had no

chance to escape, and it seemed they would die when suddenly they were shoved heavily out of the way and the group gasped in horror

at who did it. Koga had dashed with all his speed and pushed Kikyo and Kagome out of the way, he was hit by Naraku's tentacles and

killed instantly. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to get to Koga's body before Naraku could get his jewel shards, but another one of

Naraku's tentacles blocked his path, and everyone could only look on as Naraku stole Koga's jewel shards and complete the Shikon no

Tama. The jewel became a blood red color and every one looked on in shock. Naraku laughed insanely and said, "_**It's done at last! **_

_**Now **__**none of you are a threat to me any longer**_!" Sesshomaru said silently, "Not quite Naraku." He stood in front of him with a

sword he only used once in battle, the Tenseiga. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and they nodded silently. Sesshomaru attacked with

all of his strength against Naraku who barely tried to fight Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru were not aimed at Naraku however, and he threw his

Tokijin with his mouth at Naraku and with sheer luck, broke through Naraku's barrier. With Naraku occupied, Sesshomaru stole back

the jewel, put Tenseiga back in it's sheath, and began his last resort. He suddenly began to glow a bright white color and beams began to

exit him as he threw his Tenesiga at Inuyasha who caught it as Kagome said to the others, "_We have to go right now, to my time every _

_one_!" The others except Inuyasha were surprised, in all of the battles they've been through, not once have they ever seen Kagome or

Inuyasha get ready to retreat. Inuyasha snarled, "**What are you morons doing? We have to get out of here now**!"

**SC**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and all the others were retreating as if hell was behind them, and when they reached the well, Kagome shouted,

"Everyone grab hands, we're going to my time now!" Everyone chained their hands together as they jumped in the well except Inuyasha.

He looked back and saw a bright light increasing in size and said silently, "**I hope we don't have to wait long Sesshomaru**." He turned

away and leapt into the well.

Meanwhile Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What do you intend to do Sesshomaru? You can't beat me, and sacrificing yourself

won't do a thing to me." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku, smiled calmly and said, "There is much you fail to understand Naraku. I may

have failed to kill you, but this I swear to you, **_my other will not_**!" At those final words, Naraku realized what he was intending and tried

to stop Sesshomaru. But it was too late, the white light surrounding Sesshomaru suddenly lit up and Sesshomaru used his entire existence

to split the completed Shikon no Tama in half. The explosion was incredible, Naraku was hurt badly, but still survived. Naraku snarled in

fury as he picked up the other half of the jewel that was tainted and looked on as a bright orb carrying the other shard of the Shikon no

Tama floated in the air. Naraku smiled coldly and said," I will wait for your other Sesshomaru, and whoever they are, will die by my

hand." The orb that was the soul of Sesshomaru pulsed and darted at Naraku with blinding speed.

**SC**

A girl suddenly woke up, drenched in cold sweat. She sat up on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest as she sighed, "_**That… dream again…." **_

'_Am I not who I think I am?Am I something else, or **was** someone else_?' Angel brushed her midnight black hair out of her eyes as

she contemplated until dawn about who she truly was.

Jin; Cliffhanger! Please Review my story people, I hope you like it!

For u Angel.


	2. The Demon Within

Jin; Chapter 2 is up and I make a short but fairly important appearance. And I don't own a thing.

For my good friend Angel

**The Demon Within**

Angel almost forgot about her dream when she remembered what was going to happen today. Her friend from Japan asked her if she

wanted to come over and see it, and Angel accepted the offer happily. She cleaned her face up as she got ready to leave, and took a

look at her face. She looked like any teenage girl, but there were some things that were different about her. She was always able to smell

and hear things more acutely than others, her eyes were a gold amber color, and she always had a certain air around her that seemed to

make her others respect her out of fear. It was the kind that clearly said, "If you mess with me or fail to do what you're ordered, I'll most

likely kill you." Still, Angel was good to others, and she was happy to have friends. Autumn and Jin were two of her friends, both of them

were neat even though Angel knew Autumn longer than Jin. Autumn may have been a bit goofy and needed help from Angel a lot, but he

was a good guy to have around.

**SC**

Jin was another story however. He knew Angel for only about a month or two, and he already had become a friend to Angel. He always

seemed to have an answer (except in math) for many things, and was a pretty good fighter. Angel remembered the first time they sparred.

It was pretty fierce, but Angel won in the end even though Jin put up a very good fight. That was another thing about Angel, and she

always seemed to be stronger in combat than most others, and even though Jin was good, she was barely able to beat him. '_OMG, Jin_!'

Angel suddenly remembered he was waiting for her at the airport to see her off, and she had only a couple hours to get there before her

flight took off and Jin had probably waiting for several hours already. She grabbed her bag, said a quick goodbye to her family, and

caught a bus heading to the airport just before it took off. She sat down on a seat near the end as her thoughts turned to her foreign friend

Kagome. They started off as pen pals a while back, but they become close friends after Kagome came to California and spent her

summer vacation there. Angel and Kagome were like sisters to each other and Kagome promised Angel she would invite her to Japan the

day she went back home.

Angel snapped out of her thoughts as the bus stopped in front of the airport.

**SC**

Angel went in and couldn't locate Jin anywhere. She was troubled at Jin's absence. Jin never broke his promises, and yet he wasn't here.

She walked to her flight gate and after dropping her bags off, she went to look for her missing friend. For a whole thirty minutes she

looked and didn't find him. Suddenly, she caught a foul odor and after a few seconds recognized the scent as Jin's blood. She ran and

followed the scent until she came at deserted park near the airport entrance. She found several beaten and unconscious people around

the area. She could definitely guess that Jin had been here, and had been in a fight. She looked around and near a wall she found a

terrifying sight. Two tough-looking guys held down her friend, and Jin was bloody and bruised from a clearly painful ordeal. Angel knew

that even though Jin was a black belt in karate, even he had limits, and that explained why he was defeated like this. A third person was

punching Jin in the face and stomach while a fourth guy was talking. The fourth guy was the biggest person Angel had ever seen. He was

wearing a tank top that was nearly tearing under his muscles, dark jeans, and big boots. Angel crept up to get a better look and hear what

was going on. Jin coughed a bit of blood up as he looked at Angel, and his eyes widened. The big guy spoke, "I'm tired of playing these

games boy. For the final time, tell us where Angel is!" He raised his fist in a threatening manner as Angel thought, '_How do they know my _

_name_?' The big guy punched Jin in his stomach as Angel saw her friend cough violently. Her anger suddenly shot through the roof. She

had never in all her life felt this much anger and hatred at what these guys were doing to Jin, and proceeded to try to help Jin when he

shouted, "No!" Angel realized what Jin was intending to do and stopped in her tracks. The big man looked behind him, but Angel had

ducked behind a bush just in time.

SC

The big guy snarled, grabbed Jin's face in his big hand, and said, "I'll give you one last chance. If you beg for mercy and tell me where your friend is, then maybe I'll let you live." Angel moved to a closer tree and even though his voice was slightly muffled, Angel could hear what Jin was clearly saying. He chuckled coldly and said, "**If I had to tell you where my friend is and beg in order to live_…. I'D RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU ASSES ANYTHING_**!" Angel gasped silently as the big man growled and said, "I guess I'll grant your wish then!" The brute squeezed his fist slowly on Jin's head, and Angel was marveled at Jin. Even though it clearly appeared to hurt him brutally, Jin did not scream at all. Meanwhile, Angel had seen enough. She dashed with inhuman speed and with strength that would make a pro wrestler blush, grabbed the hand that was slowly crushing Jin's head, and tore it off like wet tissue paper. Jin dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, and the big man howled in pain while clutching his arm stump.

SC

Angel said in a voice that sounded very different from her own, "What do you want with me, and why did you try to kill my friend?"

Angel flinched inside, her voice sounded ice-cold, and she felt completely indifferent at the murderous glares given to her. The brute

whose arm was torn off said furiously, "You have it, I know you have it! So fork over the other half of the Shikon no tama, **now**!" Angel

looked coldly at the brute and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Leave at once, or die by my hand." The man suddenly

began laughing at this statement, but inside he was terrified. Then he looked at the other guys and said, "Let's send her to hell!" The guys

began to transform in front of Angels' very eyes. The first one became a lion-like demon, the second a lizard demon, and the third a

snake demon. The fourth one grew two arms at his sides, and another one replaced his missing arm. Angel knew she probably should be

afraid, but she strangely wasn't. Instead she felt amused that they would try to defeat her.

SC

The lion demon jumped at her right and Angel leapt 10 feet in the air, and slammed her heel on its head as she came down, and knocked

it cleanly out. The lizard and snake demon both came at her simultaneously, and Angel reached out with both of her hands and stopped

them in their tracks with barely any effort. She sighed and said in her ice-cold voice, "I grow tired of this." She snapped their necks like

twigs and threw them aside as they reverted to their human forms. A shadow loomed over her as Angel remembered the boss of the

demons. She turned around and a huge hand was coming at her when she suddenly felt herself shoved out of the way. She fell to the

ground as she saw who helped her. Jin had gotten to his feet, dashed to Angel as she hand descended on her and received a blow to his

side that knocked him into a brick wall and left a sizeable dent. Jin was still alive but hurt badly, and Angel felt her rage rise beyond

imagination.She leapt at the four-armed demon and ripped off two of its arms. It flailed with its remaining arms at her, but Angel dodged

easily. She ripped off the remaining arms and kicked the demon in the legs, and drove it to its knees. The demon looked up and said,

"Please don't kill me!" Jin's voice came out and he said, "Let him go Angel, he is not worth it." Suddenly one of the arms of the demon

hurled itself at Jin and pinned him against the wall, and started breaking the bones in his upper body. Angel's eyes became a wild red

color, and she said in a terrifying voice, "**Anyone who hurts my friends will never live to try a second time**!" She suddenly felt her

hand change and looked at it She now had deadly talons, and she drove her claws into the demon as she said coolly, "Taste my poison."

Green poison shot from her talons and melted the demon until nothing was left.

**SC**

Reality of what Angel did came crashing on her like a tidal wave, and she looked in horror at what she did. Jin got to his feet and limped

over to her with his left hand clutching his side. He said gently, "Angel, it's alright." Angel looked at her hands and saw them slowly

reverting back to human nails. Jin gently put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Angel please, talk to me." Her shoulders shook as she said

quietly, "I'm so sorry Jin. It's all my fault." "But-" Jin wanted to help his friend any way he could, nut before he could finish his sentence

Angel ran away from him. She ran and ran back to the airport and what she had done. It was faint, but Angel could hear Jin whisper,

"_Please, be careful_." She showed her passport and got on the plane a minute before it got ready to go, and when she was alone,

whispered in grief, "I'm so sorry, **Jin**."

Jin; Hope u weren't too OOC Angel. Please people, I'm asking for reviews!

Do you realize what Angel is? It's right there.


	3. Sessho who?

Jin; Angel arrives in Japan, and meets with the Inu gang!

Remember: Kikyo is on the side of good. She and Kagome are friends and she **WILL NOT** try to take Inuyasha away because she knows Inuyasha loves Kagome. She is happy to be like a sister.

**Sessho-who? **

It had been almost two full months since Inuyasha and the others have escaped Naraku's wrath. After the gang

arrived in Kagome's time, they began to ask questions. One was, why did Sesshomaru sacrifice himself? The

only time the ever saw him do something good was when he spared Kohaku, and take care of Rin. Kagome and

Inuyasha only told them that Sesshomaru had figured out a way to keep Naraku from killing them all in case he

completed the Shikon no Tama. He used his own soul as a weapon and split the jewel. He had also said he would

return with the other missing piece, but when he did, he said he would not remember he had it, he won't

remember who everyone else was, and he might not even be who he was before. He had said one last thing and

refused to say anymore, "If you want to be sure it is me, use Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." Miroku had said, "How

can you be sure he was telling the truth, and what did he mean he might not be who he was?" Kagome sighed as

she said, "I told you already, he wouldn't say anything after that, and he even threatened to kill us if we didn't

stop asking questions." Sango piped in, "What should we tell Rin?"

**SC**

Rin had been taken to Kagome's time a day before the gang went to fight Naraku, and none of them had any idea

what to tell Rin. Kagome ended up telling her that Sesshomaru was gone, and when he returned, he would not

remember her. Rin was shocked, angry, and saddened by the news. She stubbornly refused to believe that, and she

never gave up the hope that her lord would return to her like he always had. Nobody had the heart to tell her

otherwise, it was just too hard. As for Kagome's family, you can imagine their shock after they saw Kikyo. They

quickly apologized and marveled at how she seemed so much like Kagome, and Sota had quickly taken a liking

to her, and he even called her sister. Kikyo always felt happy whenever Sota was around her, and she was even

happier that Kagome and her family accepted her. It made her recall the days when Kaede used to call her, "Big

Sister" and how it felt to have a family care for you. The others marveled at Kagome's time and what it held.

Kagome had "silently" taken Miroku aside, and said, "Miroku, in this time, _**DO NOT**_ ask every girl you meet to

have your child. There is a very likely chance you will get hurt or thrown in prison." Miroku decided to tempt

fate anyway, and the gang found him four hours after he had gone exploring half blind and very stiff and jittery in

his movements (**mace ****to the eyes and a 25,000 taser volt to the chest lol**). Miroku's troubles weren't over yet

though, and after Sango was through with him, Miroku was still thanking Buddha that Sango went easier

than he thought on him.

**SC**

"I still don't see why I have to wear this stupid hat Kagome." Inuyasha had insisted in accompanying Kagome to

the airport, and the others decided to tag along, (except Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo) Since the gang would be living

in Kagome's time for now, they all needed different wardrobes instead of their old one's. Inuyasha refused to

wear anything else except his own clothes. Miroku had a simple shirt, indigo jeans, and white sneakers. Kikyo

had a gray skirt that extended past her knees, white shoes and a white blouse, and Sango had a pink blouse,

sandals and light blue jeans. Kagome looked at him angrily and he flinched as Kikyo said, "You didn't have to

come Inuyasha, we are just going to meet this friend of Kagome. By the way Kagome, what is the name of your

friend? Where did she come from? How did you meet her?" Kagome smiled, ever since the others came to the

modern times, they had been asking questions non-stop, but Kagome wasn't too bothered by it. When they

reached the airport Kagome said, "I went to a land far away from Japan before I came to the feudal era called

America. It was very different from Japan, but it was just as neat, and I met my friend there. She lived in a place

called California, and we had all kinds of fun. I promised I'd invite her to Japan one day. Oh, and to answer your

question Kikyo, her name is Angel."

**SC**

Angel could not get the images of what she had done out of her thoughts, and even though she felt excited at

meeting Kagome again, she still felt sad as she closed her eyes to figure out what was with her. During Angel's

entire trip, she did not understand why she suddenly acted ice-cold, how she was stronger than anything she had

ever seen, and how she shot poison out of claws that she grew. But that was not the thing she really felt guilty

about. She felt sad because Jin had nearly gotten killed for her, and when he tried to help, she ran from him. As

her thoughts turned to Jin, she wondered what he would say if he saw her upset like this. '_I know what he would _

_say. He would __look at me and say, 'Suck it up Angel, you can't let what you did stop you in any way_.' She felt

a bit better and she opened her eyes as the plane touched down and felt excitement again. Angel exited her plane,

picked up her bag, and began looking for her friend. She caught a scent and a voice that sounded like Kagome.

She wandered around until she found her with several other people with her. She ran over to her happily and for

the time being, forgot about everything that happened before she left.

**SC**

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome and the others turned and saw a girl running over to them. Kagome squealed in delight,

ran over to Angel, and they hugged each other. Inuyasha suddenly felt a shaking at his side and looked down. His

sword was shaking and he sensed something familiar about the girl who was talking happily with Kagome. What

if…? Inuyasha shook his head as he thought, '_Nah, __maybe I'm just getting paranoid. Still… those eyes look _

_familiar._' Kagome lead Angel to the others as she introduced them one by one. Angel caught a scent and looked

at Kagome's silver-haired friend. She looked at him and he looked back. Angel didn't know why, but for some

strange and unknown reason she didn't really like him, and there was something else about him that Angel

couldn't quite place. She walked up to him and politely asked, "What's your name?" He looked into her eyes

silently and said, "Inuyasha. What's with your eye color? I've never seen a human with gold colored eyes."

Miroku hit Inuyasha in the head and said, "That's no way to talk to a young lady like that!" Unfortunately,

Miroku had accidentally knocked Inuyasha's hat off. Kagome screamed in panic and rushed to get Inuyasha's hat

back on, but Angel beat her there first. She looked at his dog ears before silently gave Inuyasha's hat back.

Kagome looked at Angel nervously and said, "I'll explain everything to you later Angel. Huh?" She noticed

Angel wasn't scared or surprised at all.She was staring into space and was quiet the entire time when they walked

back to the Higurashi shrine.

**SC**

Angel walked into Kagome's home and she suddenly felt someone hugging her very hard and looked down. It

was a little girl and she was saying, "I just knew you would come back, I just knew it!" Kikyo put a hand on

Rin's shoulder and said, "Rin, this is a friend of Kagome's, her name is Angel." Angel looked down at the girl

and saw a crushing disappointment in her eyes. For some reason, this made Angel feel crushed inside, but she

chose to hide it.

After meeting everyone else, Kagome explained everything that she had done for the past year. Angel wasn't as

surprised as everyone thought she'd be. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her the entire time. Inuyasha

eventually couldn't take it anymore, and he brought Angel aside later that night and said," Do you feel like you

remember any of us in any way at all Angel?" Angel felt herself go ice-cold and said in a cold voice, "Why do

you need to know hanyou?" Inuyasha smiled wickedly and said, "Come with me, I've got something I want to

show you." Angel followed him calmly as they came out the back and thought, '_What's with me? I've seen him _

_and the others in __my __dreams, but what I don't get is how I knew he was a hanyou, how I know that word, and _

_why __I feel __contempt toward the guy_.' She rounded the corner and saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Rin and

Inuyasha waiting for her. Angel asked suspiciously, "What's going on, and what's with the swords?" Inuyasha

said, "Just a little test we need to see." He let the swords go and the hovered in the air. The moved at Angel's

sides and began rotating around her. The swords began pulsing, and they began to move faster and faster until the

wind began to swirl violently. Angel suddenly felt a splitting headache and dropped to her knees.

**_She felt her nails grow, and she stood up as the others _****_caught her changes. Her eyes became a _**

**_wild red color, her hair became silver, fangs grew, a blue _****_crescent mark appeared on her forehead_****_ along _**

**_with _****_magenta stripes on her cheeks and forearms, and _****_everyone except Angel _****_suddenly gasped. An image of _**

**_a _****_familiar figure appeared behind Angel and it _**

**_looked like…._**

The swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground. Angel felt very

sick and dizzy as Inuyasha said, "I guess this was what you meant when you said you might not be

who you were, **Sesshomaru**." Angel staggered and the last thing she said before passing out was,

**_"Sessho-who?"_**

Jin; Well, that's it for chapter 3. I'm going sleep now… It's 11 at night… and I don't have any sugar in my system… so don't sue me if I messed up a bit. But this is all worth it for a friend.


	4. Don't like it? Bite Me

Jin; The thing that Inuyasha did with the swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga, awakened Angel's inner Sesshomaru.

Since Angel harbors Sesshomaru's soul, the bond between the two will be similar to the link between Vincent Valentine and Chaos from Final Fantasy VII. Angel also controls Sesshomaru with the Tenseiga, and if she was separated from them sword or in a situation when death or when anger are extremely high, Angel will go demonic. It's basically similar to Inuyasha's inner youkai case.

(Sesshy's voice)

**Angel talking with Sesshoumaru**

**Don't Like It? Bite Me**

(Wake up, now.) Angel felt herself floating in darkness when she heard a voice. It was a masculine version of the ice-cold voice she spoke in before she left

for Japan. Angel felt herself go ice-cold again. She unexpectedly felt annoyed. Why did someone who she felt was below her question her? She retained her

razor sharp calm and said, "**Who are you and what do you want with this Angel**?" Again, Angel was surprised at her attitude. Why was she being like

this? The voice chuckled coldly, but it was not in any way out of humor and said, (So it seems I've become a pathetic mortal girl. Guess this makes thing all

the more easier for me.) "**Fine, don't answer. But if you try anything, I will make sure you fail**." The voice spoke again; (The soul in you is mine now.

This Sesshomaru will do whatever he pleases with his puppet.) Angel was furious and said, "**I don't give a damn who you are or what was yours **

**Sesshomaru. This is my soul, my life, and my body. So you can go bug off**." Sesshomaru snarled and Angel felt rage similar to her own. Angel smiled

and said, "**Heh, guess your plans are on hold eh Sesshomaru**?"Angel felt Sesshomaru's rage subside and she felt cold amusement coming from

wherever Sesshomaru's voice originated from. (Maybe you are worthy of being my reincarnation after all, but I swear this to you. I will get out one-way, or

the other).

**SC**

"_I guess your friend Angel is Sesshomaru's reincarnation _Kagome." Inuyasha had his suspicions when he first laid eyes on Angel; she had eyes similar to

Sesshomaru's, had a razor sharp calmness like Sesshomaru, and even called him a hanyou. Inuyasha wasn't angry like he normally would have been. He

clearly saw that Angel had not done that before. She also had the same air that demanded respect like Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Angel's

unconscious form on the couch and said with worry in her voice, "I hope she will be alright. The swords had a heavy effect on Angel, but what I don't get

was what the swords did to her body." The others were just as perplexed if not more so. The swords had not only awoken the Sesshomaru in Angel, but

they also seemed to have endowed her with permanent changes in her body. Angel had two magenta stripes on her left and right cheek, longer magenta

stripes on her arms, and a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. Angel's hair was still midnight black, but everyone noticed her hair move to a silver

color while she slept, and it occurred when it seemed that Angel was angry. Inuyasha clapped his hands together and said, "Well, that's that." Kikyo looked

at Inuyasha and said, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he went to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a bowl of ice

cold water. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what he was intending and screamed, "Inuyasha **SIT**!" Unfortunately Kagome forgot that Inuyasha

was carrying the water bowl and everyone screamed anime style as the bowl and it's contents fell on Angel's face.

**SC**

Angel sat up very much awake and even angrier. Her eyes went a wild red color, her hair became silver, and Angel suddenly felt herself slipping away from

control. Inuyasha responded quickly (after picking himself up from the ground) and shoved Tenseiga in Angel's arms. Angel calmed down, took the bowl

off her dripping wet head, and asked shakily, "What happened? And why do I feel different?" Kagome sat next to Angel and said, "Remember what I told

you about Sesshomaru? Well the thing is Angel…" Kagome hesitated. She knew what it felt like to be called a replacement and a reincarnation, but she

didn't know how Angel would take it. Angel looked at Kagome and said, "Please, just tell me what happened, I just want to know the truth." Kagome

looked at Angel gently and said, "You are Sesshomaru's reincarnation. The swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were the one's responsible for changing your

physical feature's." Angel ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She noticed the other changes on her; the Inu gang came as she prayed silently,

'Please don't be there.' Angel looked at her hands and to her horror saw them there again. She had the same talons that killed. Inuyasha put a hand on her

shoulder and said, "You've used them before haven't you?" Angel looked at Inuyasha, the others, and said sadly, "Yes. Before I left for Japan, my friend

Jin was nearly killed by strange demons. That's when I felt myself lose control of everything and change into Sesshomaru. I-I killed Jin's attackers, but I left

him there." Kagome hugged Angel and said, "I'm so sorry Angel. I know how you feel."

**SC**

Angel felt upset by that statement that intended to comfort her and said, "Don't you get it Kagome? I murdered! I've never done anything like it before, and

I actually enjoyed it!" (No, I was the one who enjoyed that) Angel snarled furiously as Sango said, "Calm down Angel, Kagome was just trying to help

you." Angel only said coldly, "He's here." Kagome asked, "Sesshomaru? He talks to you? But why didn't Kikyo converse with me before she was

brought back?" Miroku piped in, "Maybe it's because of Tenseiga. That's probably the reason that Angel is able to hold Sesshomaru back and mentally

speak with him." "So if Angel was to be separated from Tenseiga, she would be taken over by Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded and said,

"It's almost exactly like your case with your youkai side Inuyasha" Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder and said, "Did you know this all along Miroku?"

Miroku put his hand to his chin and said simply, "No, I'm just guessing." Everyone except Miroku fell over anime style. Everyone popped back up and

Kikyo said, "That does make sense though, but what I also don't understand is why Kagome and I don't sense the other piece of the Shikon no Tama with

this girl." Inside Angel's head Sesshomaru's voice came in, (Let me speak to the fools. I've got explaining to do, but I promise after I'm done I'll give

control back to you.) Angel mentally said, "**Why should I trust you**?" Inuyasha looked at Angel and said, "Is Fluffy speaking to you?" Angel nodded and

said, "He wants to speak to you through me, and he promises to give control back to me when he is done. Can I trust him?" Kagome looked at Angel and

said, "Don't worry Angel, Sesshomaru keeps his word." Angel sighed and closed her eyes as she felt herself fade from her body and give control to

Sesshomaru.

**SC**

She felt her eyes open even though she didn't do it. She looked in the mirror, but it wasn't her looking in the mirror, and she noticed her hair changed pure

silver, and her eyes became a wild red color again. Angel realized it was Sesshomaru and realized when he was in control, she would she through her eyes.

Yes her eyes. She may have to share a body with a haughty youkai, but that didn't mean that he owned it. Sesshomaru spoke in his own ice-cold voice, "I

don't have the jewel piece." Inuyasha looked at "Sesshomaru" and said, "Please repeat that slowly. VERY SLOWLY" Angel felt her eyes roll as her other

spoke, "I. Don't. Have. The. Jewel." Inuyasha walked over to his reincarnated brother and said in a creepily nice way, "That's funny because-" Inuyasha

suddenly smashed his fist on Angel's head as hard as he could and screamed, "**YOU TOLD US YOU WOULD HAVE IT!**" The impact of the punch

knocked Angel back into control as her hair became black again, and her eyes became gold again. (That idiot! Let me back in control now reincarnation!)

"**My name is Angel, get it right Fluffy**." Sesshomaru probably would've gotten back in control of Angel if she weren't carrying Tenseiga. Angel sneered

at Sesshomaru's attempt to take over and said, "**This is my life Sesshy. _Don't like it? Bite me_**."

Jin; That's it for chapter 4. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

For you Angel.


	5. Return to Feudal Japan

Jin; Remember when Sesshy said he didn't have the jewel? Well, I know where it is. I'll give you a hint and if you are a hardcore Inuyasha fan like me, you'll know what I'm talking about…

The Girl who overcame time and the Boy who was just overcome.

It's not from Kagome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha or I would've made a movie of my 3rd story.

**Return To The Feudal Era**

Feudal Japan

Naraku needed new servants after his previous ones had been killed (not counting Kohaku), but he needed to make sure he would have a

servant who would only exist to serve him and not dare betray him. His plan took root after he discovered a shred of Sesshomaru's hair and

he gathered soil from the place where he died. Ever since then, he had traveled far and wide, searching for someone who could bring the dead

back to life, but the only person who could've done something like that had been killed by Kikyo a long time ago. Still, Naraku would not

give up until he regained the almost god-like status he once had. His patience and persistence in his searching finally paid off, for he found

someone who had the same powers as the witch Urasue had. The only problem left was to get this, "Other." Sesshomaru spoke of before he

gave his life up. He flew up to a mountain and into a cave inhabited by the youkai sorcerer, Yukimura. The sorcerer looked in shock at this

uninvited evil and snarled as Naraku approached him, "What do you want?" Naraku smiled cruelly and said, "I understand that you can bring

the dead back, like the witch Urasue. Am I correct?" The sorcerer scoffed and said haughtily, "Hah, I was the one who taught Urasue that,

and that fool was killed by her own creation." Naraku chuckled quietly and said, "That's why I've come to you because there is something I

wish to know." Yukimura raised an eyebrow suspiciously and said, "I'm listening." Naraku looked at the sorcerer with piercing eyes and said,

"Is it possible to resurrect the Lord of the Western Lands? _Is it possible to resurrect Sesshomaru?"_

**SC**

"Well what now?" Ever since the gang found out that Sesshomaru did not have the missing jewel half, everyone had no idea of what to do.

Angel finally asked, "Kagome, you and Kikyo can sense the Shikon no Tama's presence right?" Kikyo and Kagome nodded silently, and the

others looked at Angel's direction with an interested expression. From the depths of Angel mind, Sesshomaru scoffed and said, (I'm dying to

hear this one remnant.) **"It's Angel. Stupid…." **(This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your insults!) **"Well this Angel wants you to get her **

**name right Sesshomaru" **Angel ignored Sesshomaru's angry protests and said, "Maybe the reason that you two aren't sensing the missing

piece is because it's not in this era." Inuyasha spoke up, "Well if that's the case, then maybe we should go back, and we at least we

have an ally." Sango looked at Inuyasha and said, "Wait a minute Inuyasha, we can't just force Angel to join us in the fight against Naraku.

She probably does not have any fighting skills." Angel threw a death glare at Sango and said, "With all due respect Sango, if you haven't

noticed by now, look at my hands." She lifted her talons, flexed them, and Sango gave an embarrassed laugh with an anime sweat drop.

Angel wasn't done and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet. Check this out." She took a chopstick she had been twirling between her fingers,

threw it in the air, pointed her finger gun-style at it in midair and said, "Poison Flower Claw." Green poison shot from Angel's finger and

incinerated the stick so fast that to the others, it was a blur, but they all got the message Angel was sending.

"I don't mean to brag, but I also know how to fight with my fists." Sango nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to force you into

this. You could get hurt or killed." Angel smiled at Sango and said, "I appreciate that Sango, but I want to do anything I can to help you guys

out." Inuyasha looked at the others and said, "Let's get ready to go."

**SC**

The gang all got ready to go an hour later. Sango made Kohaku stay at Kagome's home even though he desperately wanted to go and help

his sister. Angel threw on some jeans, running shoes she brought in case she decided to go on a jog, and a simple black shirt. She threw

Tenseiga on her back, tied a red sash to hold the sword to her chest, and gave thanks to Kagome's family. Just as she was getting walking out

the door Sesshomaru spoke, and this time he sounded less haughty and more concerned, (Wait, Angel.) **"What is it?"** (I want to speak with

Rin before we depart. I won't take over your mind, and I'll give control back to you when we go.) Angel sighed, but Rin took that moment to

peek at her from around the corner, and Angel decided that Rin deserved an opportunity to talk with her lord. She owed her that much at

least. Angel closed her eyes as she felt herself slip away and she once again saw through her eyes as her eye and hair color changed.

Sesshomaru spoke quietly in his own voice, "Rin. You can come out now." Rin timidly walked up to Angel and Rin's master knelt on her

knee. Angel looked through her eyes and she felt a gut-piercing pang of regret, but it mostly came from Sesshomaru. Suddenly, to Angel's

surprise, she found herself reaching out and embracing Rin. Sesshomaru's voice came out, and even though it was cool and clear, Angel felt

the kind of regret that made her want to punch her own face in, "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long Rin." Rin gave a soft whimper, put her

head on Angel's shoulder and she felt tears drip onto her shoulder. Angel could smell the salt in them, and she wanted to come out and try to

comfort Rin, but she stood out of the way to give Sesshomaru his private time with Rin. Sesshomaru sighed, he was not much for comforting

others, but he would at least try, if only for Rin's sake, " I've always looked on you as my own Rin… I'm sorry I didn't come back as you

remember me…" **"…."** (Let's go Angel; I've said what needed to be said.) Angel felt herself change back and she looked at Rin, she was

still crying, and Angel said softly, "I'm sorry Rin. I can't give Sesshomaru back to you, but I swear this to you. I will stay alive so you can see

him again." Rin wiped her nose and said as she took a step back, "Rin isn't sad, Rin is happy that Sesshomaru-sama remembered me. Take

care of my lord Angel-chan." "Hey, Angel will ya hurry up! We gotta get going!" Inuyasha's voice interrupted Angel's and Rin talk. Angel

gave Rin one last hug as she ran out to meet with the others.

**SC**

Miroku, Sango, and the others were all dressed in their old attires' (except Inuyasha, Kagome, and Angel), and they all stood outside the well

house. Inuyasha barked angrily, "What took you? We ain't got all day slowpoke!" Angel snarled back, "Sesshomaru just wanted to say

goodbye to Rin." That earned Inuyasha death glares from everybody. He brushed it off, grabbed hands with Kagome, and she said, "Okay,

everybody grab hands, we're going back." Angel linked hands with Sango and they all jumped in the well. Angel watched in amazement at the

lights and colors that were rushing with amazing speed past her. Suddenly, she felt herself slowing down, and she landed on her feet. Angel

waited until everyone else except Inuyasha was out of the well, and she leapt to catch a hanging vine. The surprises didn't seem to end. She

leapt clear out of the well and a good six feet in the air. She landed down and said, "Wow, that was neat!" (Well, you are my reincarnation,

so naturally you have my attributes as well.) Angel ignored his comment as Kagome smiled and said, "Well, this is the place Angel." Even a

tomboy like Angel could appreciate the beauty of the scenery. The peace and serenity did not last long. Angel caught a foul scent that smelled

of gore and death, and suddenly a gigantic spider youkai burst out of the woods. Before any of them could act, the youkai shot huge amounts

of webbing and glued them all to separate trees. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said grumpily, "Just like old times…" Angel's surprise hadn't

worn off whenSesshomaru's voice came it out annoyed, (What are you doing? You have poison in your claws, use them fool.) **"Oh, **

**right…."**

**SC**

The youkai spider walked up to Shippo who was screaming in terror and was about to inject its poison into his frantically struggling body,

when Angel shouted, "_Poison Flower Claw_!" Her poison easily incinerated the webbing that held her in place, she ran at the youkai, and she

pulled out Tenseiga. The gigantic spider suddenly turned its head and it's eight eyes rolled at her direction. It leapt at Angel who back flipped

and slashed at one of its legs with Tenseiga. It had no affect whatsoever, and the spider youaki suddenly rammed its huge head at Angel and

sent her flying with so much force that when she slammed into a tree, it snapped in two. Kagome shouted, "Tenseiga can't kill! It's a sword

meant for healing, and saving lives!" **"I wish _somebody_ told me that sooner."** Angel grumbled and Sesshomaru sighed, (I should've known

the wench didn't have the intellect to inform you of things as simple as that**.) "Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that!"** (Watch it!)

Angel suddenly leapt up as high as she could and narrowly avoided being pierced in the chest by spider legs. She cam down to earth and

drove her claws into the spider's head. The youkai thrashed in an attempt to dislodge her, but she shouted, "Poison Flower Claw!" The

youkai stopped thrashing and dropped dead immediately. Angel cleaned her hands on the grass, picked up Tenseiga, put it in its sheath, and

walked up to her friends to free them from the spider webs. She walked up to Kikyo first. She began to incinerate the webbing that held her

companion in place when Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and the rest shouted, "Watch out!" They were too late. Angel was so focused on freeing

her friends that she ignores the sounds of something approaching from behind her. She turned and before she could slash out with her claws, a

huge ogre swung its club at her, and Angel felt herself sailing through the air. Her head slammed onto a tree branch and she fell to the ground

with a heavy thud. She felt her vision fading as her friends screamed out her name, and she knew no more as she faded into darkness.

Jin; Cliffhanger! I'm asking for reviews, and I hope you like this story so far.

For you Angel


	6. Return of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru

Jin; Well, I've got nothing better to do, and I've just finished watching Friday the 13th Jason Goes to Hell, so I've got the energy that will keep me up at night. So on with the fanfiction!

I own nothing related to Inuyasha. Angel is an awesome friend who allowed me to use her name.

**Return of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru.**

Inuyasha and the gang struggled to free themselves from the webbing that held them to the trees, as the ogre youkai that knocked out Angel

picked her up. The webbing was too dense, and even Shippo's, "_Fox Fire_" couldn't burn through the web, and Kirara who was next to

Shippo couldn't move even though she transformed. Kagome turned her head and saw Kikyo wasn't struggling, and she looked like she was

asleep! Kagome shouted, "Kikyo! What are you doing? Angel is being kidnapped and you're asleep!" Kikyo replied calmly, "I'm calling my

soul collectors, they can free us from our bindings." No sooner had she said those words when over the trees came six soul collectors. The all

flew up silently to the six webbed covered travelers (two of which were tied together), landed on them, and the webbing simply disintegrated.

Inuyasha caught the ogre trying to make a quick getaway, and it carried Angel in its huge arm as it leapt through the dense trees. Kikyo

looked at the nearest soul collector and said, "Follow that youkai, and do not let it escape from your sight!" It flew right next to the ogre and

dodged and weaved as it swung its club to catch it. Inuyasha sprinted as fast as he could to save Angel, but just as he pulled out his sword

and got ready to slice the ogre in two, he suddenly felt as if he slammed into a brick wall, and was unexpectedly thrown back. He opened his

eyes and saw a barrier that prevented him from proceeding. He saw the demon leaping away and his only scrap of comfort was that the soul

collector Kikyo sent was still trailing it. He pounded the grass in frustration as the others came up on Kirara. Sango in her slayer outfit asked,

"Where did that barrier come from?" Inuyasha growled, "I don't know, but the damn ogre got away from me!" Miroku turned his head to

Kikyo and said, "Lady Kikyo, the soul collector you sent after the youkai, is it still alive?" Kikyo nodded silently in affirmation and Kagome

sighed as Inuyasha got ready to dispel the barrier and said, "Definitely like old times…"

**SC**

Naraku stood right next to the youkai sorcerer Yukimura as he finished the preparations for a resurrection and said, "So his body will be like

Kikyo's? " The sorcerer said, "Yes, and when he gets his soul back, he will be fully alive!" He placed a plant on the clay shaped body that

was lying on the ground, picked up a scythe that had a white handle and pure ebony colored blade, rose it over his head, and shouted, "Rise

again Sesshomaru!" He slammed the blade point right into the head of the clay shaped body, blue light streaked out the cut, and suddenly the

outer layer of the clay began to crack. A singled clawed hand with magenta stripes in the forearm slowly lifted from the clay covering. More

cracks followed, and a gigantic piece broke from the light that emitted more strongly than all the lights before, and very slowly, a youkai with a

crescent moon mark on it's forehead, with a pair of magenta stripes that extended to the cheeks on each sides of the head, and long flowing

silver hair sat up. The Lord of the Western Lands had been returned to the realm of the living. He made an attempt to stand, but fell like a

sack of rice. Yukimura snarled as he kicked the resurrected Sesshomaru in the side and said angrily, "What's the matter? The soul should've

come back to the body! Are you trying to swindle me Naraku?" Naraku crossed his arms and chuckled as he said, "I've got our little

situation under control. The ogre should be bringing his reincarnation back soon. In the meantime give these to him." He pointed to clothes

and armor that were exactly like the ones Sesshomaru wore when he last fought him, turned to the cave entrance, and walked out. '_Soon, you _

_will be my servant Sesshomaru and this other of yours will die_.' He smiled at his plan, and waited patiently for his errand youkai to return.

**SC**

The ogre that captured Angel leapt up the side of the cliff overlooking the forest and it threw her at Naraku's feet. Angel woke up after being

thrown to the ground, but it wasn't Angel who woke up. Sesshomaru came out while Angel was unconscious and the ogre didn't realize her

hair had changed silver. **"Sesshomaru! What the hell is this all about?" **(Calm yourself, the half-breed and his companions are coming,

but in the meantime, I need you to let me take care of things.) Sesshomaru leapt up and slashed at Naraku successfully slicing an arm off.

Naraku smiled nonchalantly as his arm grew back and said cruelly, "So you've returned in this form Sesshomaru?" Angel saw through her

eyes and took the scent of the foe Naraku. He smelled of smoke and death, the very odor of him made Angel want to gag, and she felt like

she would with that sharp sense of smell of hers. Sesshomaru chuckled coldly and said in his own voice, "Naraku… So, still running and

hiding like a coward eh?" Naraku laughed wickedly and Angel felt one of her eyebrows lift, and Sesshomaru said, "I fail to see what's so

humorous Naraku." Angel caught a sound approaching from behind her and yelled, **"Behind us!"**

**SC**

Angel felt her hand turn back, and without her eyes being diverted from Naraku, felt her lips move as Sesshomaru said almost lazily, "_Poison _

_Flower Claw_." Green poison sprayed from Angel's claws and the youkai ogre that attempted to crush her with its club disintegrated

immediately. Naraku smiled, "Still as feisty as ever Sesshomaru. But it doesn't matter now, you will be my servant, and your reincarnation will

be an empty shell. Come out now Sesshomaru" **"Come out Sesshomaru? What's he talking about, and what did he mean when he **

**said I ****would be an empty shell?"** (I've no idea. But it looks like we will find out now.) Angel caught another scent, and this one felt

different. It smelled like the earth after a rainfall, and there was another thing that she couldn't quite place, but it made Angel think of the living

dead. She heard footsteps slowly coming out of the cave behind Naraku, and Angel felt pure shock come strongly from Sesshomaru at the

figure that came out. She knew that the severity of Sesshomaru's shock meant that they were in serious trouble. Naraku sneered at the shock

that Angel felt her face twist into and Sesshomaru said slowly, "But… how?" The shadows moved out of the mysterious persons face and into

the sunlight. Angel spoke cautiously, **"Is that…"** (Yes. That was me before I died.) Standing right next to Naraku was the living-dead

Sesshomaru. Naraku took the moment's opportunity and shot four spheres of light at Angel. "Watch it!" Angel forced her way in control and

attempted to leap way from the spheres, but they attached themselves to her arms and feet, and Angel felt herself being suspended in the air.

The youkai sorcerer Yukimura came out of the cave and said evilly, "It's time for the soul to return to its original owner." Angel felt something

heavy threaten to break out of her body and she struggled to stay conscious, but the strain became too heavy, and Angel lost consciousness

as her soul started to leave her.

**SC**

Inuyasha broke through the barrier Naraku put up and ran with Kagome on his back as he shouted, "Hey Kikyo, where is the soul collector

you sent?" Kikyo from Kirara's back said, "It's over where those mountains are. Go there!" Inuyasha turned direction and sprinted up the

side of the mountain. He leapt over a boulder and landed on a cliff as Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, look over there!" Angel was suspended in

mid-air by white spheres, a youkai was extracting the soul from her body that was contained by a small barrier around Angel's body, and

standing next to Naraku was…. Inuyasha started to say, "Sessho-" He was cut off when Kagome closed his mouth with her hand and said,

"Don't say his name! This is exactly like what the witch Urasue did to me! Only this time that youkai over there is trying to bring your brother

back!" Naraku growled as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome reach for their weapons, "So, you've returned?" Kirara came up with the rest and

Shippo shouted out, "Hey that's Sesshomaru!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo (who immediately realized what was going on.) screamed,

"SHUT UP SHIPPO!" They were too late again. The soul pieces of Angel broke out of their containment and all flew into the empty form of

the living dead Sesshomaru. He dropped to his knees and Angel just hung in the air a blank empty look in her eyes. Sesshomaru snarled

furiously, "Naraku…" He lashed out with his claws with every intent to kill Naraku. He flew back and held a bright red object in his hand.

Kikyo yelled, "It's the evil half of the jewel! We have to stop Naraku now!" Kagome and Kikyo shot arrows at Naraku, and they blew huge

chunks off of him, but he already accomplished what he wanted to do. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, and he let his head hang.

Naraku handed a familiar sword to Sesshomaru and he flew off.

**SC**

Sesshomaru turned to face his enemies and the gang gasped. In between Sesshomaru's eyes was the evil half of the Shikon no Tama.

Yukimura cackled gleefully, "Yes my servant kill them, kill them!" Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but he turned around and sent blue energy

out of his Tokijin, and the sorcerer was dead before he even saw what was coming. It seemed he was only going to follow Naraku now.

Meanwhile, Angel had dropped to the ground and lay there like a doll. Suddenly she levitated up to her feet, and to everyone's surprise, saw

the soul that came out of her body enter her. But she only had three fourths of her soul back. Angel shouted angrily at Sesshomaru, "This is

my soul, and nobody dares messes with me like this!" Inuyasha nervously said out loud, "Wow, I never knew anybody could be as scary as

an angry Kagome." He pulled out Tetsusaiga and attacked Sesshomaru. He dodged and smashed him with the flat side of the blade. Inuyasha

flew into the mountainside. Miroku leapt off Kirara and shouted, "_Kazaana_!" Sesshomaru turned and said, "_Dragon Strike_!" The ferocity of

the blast burned Miroku's hand horribly and Sango didn't dare use her weapon against Sesshomaru as she ran to Miroku's side. Kikyo and

Kagome shot many arrows at Sesshomaru and he leapt out of the way. He slammed his Tokijin into the ground, grabbed both mikos, and

slammed them into the mountainside. Angel shouted, "Leave my friends alone! It's me you're after!" Angel pulled out Tenseiga as the

weakened voice of Sesshomaru said, (What are you doing? Tenseiga can't kill!) **"Well if you haven't noticed, your living-dead version **

**of yourself has a sword that CAN kill. He's probably got poison in his claws as well so it's better to have something than **

**nothing!" **Sesshomaru dashed with speed that surpassed what he used to have, and slashed at Angel's arm. Angel felt piercing pain and saw

something shiny fly out of the wound. Shippo yelled, "That's the pure Shikon no Tama half!" Sesshomaru walked to it. His attention was

suddenly caughtwhen he saw Kikyo and Kagome glowing brightly with their hands in prayer style. The pure half lifted and flew off to the

north. Sesshomaru stormed to the mikos. His path was blocked by Angel who slashed at him with Tenseiga. Sesshomaru leapt back, held his

sword out and said, "Behold… _Dragon Strike_!" Huge blue energy fell from the skies, and went on a crash course to Angel who was in front

of her downed companions. She held Tenseiga out and the sword pulsed as the power of Sesshomaru's sttack consumed Angel.

Jin; Please review, and let me know if you want me to continue! I'm really hoping for my friends Autumn and Angel to tell me what they think.

The reason Sesshomaru attacked Nraku at first was because he remembered everything up to the point when he was killed. But after having

the evil Shikon not tama half enbedded in his head, he is now under Naraku's control.


	7. The Curse of Tokijin

Jin; Finally! I can get back to writing fanfiction after a boring week at school.

For my amazing friend, Angel.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha; I don't even get them when I dream! (Damn…)

**The Curse of Tokijin**

Angel braced herself for the power that was sure to destroy her and her friends as the living dead Sesshomarus', "_Dragon Strike_."

descended on her. She closed her eyes and felt Tenseiga pulse. Sesshomaru sneered, as the full power of his attack appeared to kill his

masters' enemies. He got ready to put away Tokijin when he caught the scent of Inuyasha and the others still very much alive. His attack did

collide with Angels Tenseiga, and instead of destroying them both; the sword was absorbing the attack! Angel opened an eye and saw that

Tenseiga was sucking up the power of Sesshomarus Dragon Strike. (Angel!) **"What's going on Sesshomaru!"** (Do not delay! Hurl the

energy away from Tenseiga before it's too late!)** "It's too late now…"** Tenseiga completely absorbed the power of Dragon Strike and

Inuyasha took advantage of the pause to get up and shout, "Wind Scar!" The living-dead Sesshomaru had seen enough of everything. He

transformed into a white orb of light, and vanished before the Wind Scar could touch him. Meanwhile, Angel and the rest were staring in

awe at the changes in Tenseiga. The blade became an inch or so longer than Tetsusaiga. It was still thinner but it was just as durable, and it

had a sea green aura around the blade. Kagome suddenly said, "Angel, look at yourself!" Angel suddenly felt very dizzy and she looked at

her arm and the ground. Her arm was completely dark-red from her blood, and she cringed at the pints of the amount on the ground. Inside

Angels' head, Sesshomaru snorted, (It's only blood fool.) Angel didn't answer as she had passed out from both heavy blood loss, and an

even heavier phobia of bloodshed.

**SC**

Kagome and the others warmed themselves by the campfire several hours later. Angel's right arm was torn big time by living-dead Sesshy's

claws. Had Kagome not brought her first-aid kit, and Angel not been Sesshomarus' reincarnation, the girl would've died from the amount of

blood she lost. Angel's arm muscles were shredded to the bone, but they were already healing. Inuyasha meanwhile never took his eyes off

of Angel. Her scent had changed and the Sango suggested she could go and fetch Totosai to see what had happened to Tenseiga, and

Miroku went with her. They barely were out of sight before they heard an extremely loud smack, and a loud yelp of pain. Kikyo had asked

curiously, "Why does she put up with that lecher?" Kagome smiled, "They love each other, but Miroku doesn't know when to keep his

hands off. It's his way of saying, "I care" I guess." Inuyasha abruptly got to his feet and his hand immediately went to his sword as both

mikos looked up at Inuyasha in surprise. Kagome asked, "Is something the matter Inuyasha?" He said in affirmation, "Both of you get

behind me now!" Kikyo and Kagome suddenly sensed an extremely powerful demonic aura behind them and the both leapt out of the way

before powerful claws could cleave them open. The trio backed off as blood red eyes devoid of any pupils flashed at them. A feral snarl

was heard and the attacker moved at them with blazing speed.

**SC**

What happened next came so fast, nobody expected it, least of all the attacker. One second the would-be killer was dashing at them, and

the next was out cold on the ground with Totosais' steed on it. Sango and Miroku came down on Kirara as Kagome squinted her eyes and

suddenly yelled, "Totosai! Get your bull off my friend!" The sword smith grumbled irritably, "Inuyashas' rudeness seems to be rubbing off

on everyone these days, can't an old man get a hello anymore?" Inuyasha noticed the strange scent on Angel seemed to have disappeared,

and she was indeed out cold with Totosais bull on her. '_What happened? For a minute there it seemed like..._' Inuyasha kept his thoughts

to himself as he shouted rudely at the disgruntled Totosai, "Get your stupid ride off Sesshomaru you old geezer!" Totosai suddenly

screamed in panic, "Sesshomaru! Where? Where? _WHERE_?" Kikyo sighed and dragged Angel out from underneath Totosais ride. "That's

not Sesshomaru stupid! That's just a girl!" Kikyo looked at Totosai and said patiently, "Look at her features." She turned her over with

almost maternal care and allowed Totosai to study her moon mark and stripes. Angels' hand suddenly came up to her face and Inuyasha

heard a small grunt of pain. Angels' eyes opened and she saw Myoga floating down to the ground as flat as paper. Totosai hopped from his

steed and started tapping his hammer on Angels' head as she said with annoyance, "What the hell are you doing old geezer?" Totosai

suddenly shouted in a loud voice that nearly made Angels' eardrums burst, "**HELLOOOO! SESSHOMARU! ARE… YOU… IN **

**THERE?**" Angel stood up and smashed her fist on the annoying swords smith head, but she suddenly felt exhausted and dropped on one

knee. Sesshomaru quietly said, (Angel, rest now. I'll tell you what you need to know in the morning.) **"Ask them… why did I-?"**

Seshomaru cut her off, (Rest now, I'll inform you come dawn.) Angel gave a defeated sigh, she wanted to know what was going on without

anything being hidden from her, but she was so blasted tired she didn't care as much. So she let her self drift into darkness as Sesshomaru

came out.

**SC**

Myoga hopped on Inuyasha and said, "So, Master Inuyasha, how did you came across this mortal?" Inuyasha said, "Well, for one thing, her

name is Angel and she isn't mortal, at least not anymore now." He pointed his finger at her as Totosai and Myoga looked at Angel as

Sesshomaru came out. Totosai screamed in panic as the wild red eyes of Sesshomaru looked straight at him, and Mygoa dived in Kiraras'

fur. Totosai said in a very quick voice as he attempted to run, "_Nice to see you again Sesshomaru, thank you, good-bye_!" Inuyasha

grabbed Totosais' clothing before he could even move and said, "Calm down, he's not gonna kill you, at least if you don't start explaining

things." Sesshomaru walked over to Tenseiga and pulled he sword out of its sheath. Totosai looked at the blade and said, "Well isn't it

obvious? Tenseiga has transformed." Sesshomaru threw a glare at Totosai and said smoothly, "We know that fool, but why did it transform

in the first place?" Myoga piped up from his hiding spot, "Well, Totosai, I suppose it's time we start explaining things." Totosai nodded and

said, "Sesshomaru, you've only used Tenseiga once in a true battle right?" Sesshomaru nodded silently and sat down along with the others

by the campfire. Totosai continued, "Tenseiga is always meant to protect its wielder, but when certain situations arise Tenseiga at that point

acts of its own accord. You all first bore witness to its own will when Inuyasha first discovered the Wind Scar and how Tenseiga saved

Sesshomaru from death." Kagome asked, "But why did it shield Sesshomaru instead of absorbing the Wind Scar?" "And why didn't it do

anything when Sesshomaru and I fought the Sounga?" Myoga hopped on Tenseiga and said, "Well, Sesshomaru didn't actually bring the

sword out during _that _fight, and Tenseiga wasn't powerful enough to take on Sounga alone. Remember, it needed Tetsusaiga to bring down

the evil blade, and Sesshomaru switched between Tenseiga and Tokijin in that battle, so it really didn't do much." Sesshomaru said irriatbly,

"We know that, but why did it change now? Why has Tenseiga changed?" Totosai said, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? When certain

situations arise, the sword acts on its own. Was there a battle today?" Sango said, "Well, Naraku had brought Sesshomaru back almost the

same way he brought Kikyo back. He used his Tokijins Dragon Strike, and it collided with Tenseiga." Totosai nodded and said, "And the

result of that, made Tenseigas true form come out. It's no longer Tenseiga now, it is the Odachi, or Masamune, because now, the sword

CAN kill."

**SC**

Sesshomaru allowed a triumphant smile, now his reincarnation and him had a weapon apart from their claws. Sesshomaru didn't expect a

whip of light to come from Angel because she was a hanyou now, and living-dead Sesshomaru didn't have the ability to do that. A thought

came at him and he said, "Inuyasha, you and the mikos were attacked before Totosai and Myoga arrived correct?" Inuyasha said, "Yeah,

and I'm almost positive that it was Angel, because her scent became exactly like Sesshomaru when he changed into his true form." Totosai

mumbled, "Oh, it's just as I feared…" Miroku piped in, " What's the matter? Isn't the sword supposed to keep Sesshomaru and his youkai

self in check?" Myoga replied, "It's true Houshi, but there is one drawback to Odachi coming out. It could only come out when it collided

with an extremely powerful energy force. Remember, it didn't absorb the Wind Scar because Inuyasha didn't use its full power, nor did it

absorb power from the Sounga he and Sesshomaru fought. Sesshomaru didn't fully use Tenseiga in that fight. As for this time, it collided

with power from a sword filled with hatred and malice." Kagome spoke up, "So you're saying…" Totosai nodded in affirmation, "Yes,

Tenseiga also absorbed some of the evil from Tokijin, and because of that, Sesshomaru and his reincarnation must be more careful than ever

before. If they were to separate from Odachi, they will become a wild beast and live only for killing, just like Inuyashas' case with his youkai

blood." "And each time they transform, it will get more and more impossible to change them back, until they stay that way permanently."

Added Myoga. "How many transformations is too many?" asked Shippo who was perched on Mirokus shoulder. Totosai replied, "Even

once is too many! Sesshomaru most likely has two strikes left, so be cautious. If his last change occurs again, _**you absolutely must kill **_

_**him**_."

**SC**

Everybody was silent after Totosai and Myoga left, and Sesshomaru was thinking very hard about what he was just told. The gang all

drifted off to sleep one by one, with Sesshomaru last. The last thought he had before he became dead to the world was, '_I, become a _

_murderous animal? I must make sure that never happens, no matter what the cost_. _It's a risk I cannot afford'_

**SC**

Jin; Once again, it's late and I have no sugar in my system. I'm not a fan of sweet stuff, and I usually have mint gum instead… So please

review my story!


	8. What a way to spend the morning

**Jin**; I'm free today and can update more chapters for all of my dedicated reviewers.

This story is dedicated to my friend Angel.

This is my first attempt at making a humorous chapter, if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll change the chapter.

**What a way to spend the morning…**

The next morning found the Inu gang getting ready for whatever today had in store for them. Miroku walked up to Angel and was surprised

to see her hair was changing from black to silver over and over, and sometimes it would stay silver or black a bit longer than usual. Miroku

grinned and called, "Everyone come and look!" The others came with interested expressions except Inuyasha who grumbled, "We should

be looking for that damned jewel piece, not speculating a change in hair colors…" Kagome rolled her eyes as she said, "Inuyasha, I think

that Angel and Sesshomaru are having a shouting match." Now, Inuyasha was interested. He sat down in his usual dog style as Shippo said,

"Sesshomaru is definitely gonna win!" Inuyasha smirked as he shouted a Shippo, "You're on! If Angel loses, I won't be mean to you for a

whole month! But if you lose…" Inuyasha trailed off to leave Shippo in terrified suspense. Shippo trembled as he nervously said, "Y-you

won't do anything, Kagome'll back me up! R-right Kagome?" His would-be-savior said, "Sorry Shippo, a bet's a bet. Just pray that

Sesshomaru is cranky youkai when he wakes up in the morning…" Inuyasha gave a feral grin that promised retribution for Shippo getting

Kagome to sit him and all the times he annoyed him. Shippo was terrified of Sesshomaru, but swore he would kiss his feet if he won, and

the others rolled their eyes at the two gamblers. The gang grouped together in speculation as Angel's hair shifted to black, which clearly

signaled that she was not happy at all and Inuyasha prayed that Angel was not a morning person..

**SC**

"**You jackass! Why didn't you tell me that I'm gonna be a murderous animal?"** (This is your own fault fool, and if you insult my

person again, I'll end your life right here, right now.) **"Well bring it on! Let's fight with our minds-** **WE CAN ONLY INTERACT **

**THIS WAY STUPID!**" (SILENCE REMNANT! This Sesshomaru will tear you apart the minute I get out of this form, so do not irritate

me any longer!) Sesshomaru could not fathom how things had gone this way. Angel slept like a rock, and Sesshomaru had to practically

scream his brains out to wake her up. Angel was not pleased at all, but she tried to hide it. Angel immediately started to question him on

what he was told last night. Sesshomaru told her the details, they would become a beast that lived only for killing if they were to separate

from their new Odachi, and it was all thanks to her stupidity and failure to listen to him. Angel normally let her anger pass over, but the insult

was the last thing to break her already thin patience from a rude awakening, and Fluffys', "I'm the top dog, and everyone else is shit"

attitude didn't make things anymore easier. Sesshomaru silently wished for his reincarnation to shut up and wanted nothing more than to get

on with his life. Or at least kill something to vent out his frustration. Angel wasn't about to let Sesshomaru off the hook however as she

demanded, **"First of all Sesshy, I can hear your thoughts and I don't like to be told to shut up. Second of all, aren't you one of **

**those higher up youkai? You should be able to control us if we go insane right?**" Sesshomaru responded icily, (If I knew I could

control us, I wouldn't have brought this conversation up in the first place fool.) Angel sighed as she grumbled, **"So I guess you aren't that **

**powerful after all…"** (Inuyasha is a powerful for hanyou, but he can't even control himself when his youkai side comes about to save his

life.) Sesshomaru snapped back coldly. Angel was about to shoot back a response when she sensed something and said, "**Sesshomaru, **

**can you sense something-?" **Sesshomaru suddenly couldn't sense Angels' presence, and he slowly opened Angels' eyes as he felt a

sense of dread coming on.

**SC**

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were staring at Sesshomaru with a blank look in their eyes, and he felt Angels' presence again. He was

surprised to hear shock coming from her as he said, "(Angel what's going on? Why couldn't I sense you?) Angel speedily said,

"**Sesshomaru, don't hurt them! There's a-!**" her urgent message was suddenly cut off, and Sesshomaru flipped over to the right as he

pulled out the new Odachi and held the hilt by his head with the tip of the blade pointing at his attackers. Kagome and Kikyo had shot off

arrows at him! Sesshomarus' wild red eyes narrowed as he snarled in his own voice," Why do you attack me? Stop immediately!" This

time, it was Sango who responded, and she hurled her Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru. He steadied himself as he thought, '_Lets hope you are _

_useful Odachi…_' Sesshomaru slashed downwards and he cut Sangos' weapon cleanly in half. The attack was only a distraction, and

Kikyo shot a sealing arrow at Sesshomaru. Sesshomarus' eyes went wide as the arrow sped at him, he braced himself for the arrows

deadly sting, and Odachi pulsed. Just as Kikyos' arrow was about to reach Sesshomaru, Odachi produced a blue barrier and the arrow

was destroyed.Sesshomaru suddenly was struck by a thought, '_Where is that hanyou and his other companions_?' He caught his

brothers' scent and lookedat the mountain wall. Inuyasha was pinned to the wall by a sealing arrow, Miroku was tied up, on the ground,

and unconscious with a tiny blood trail on the side of his head, and Shippo was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru chuckled cruelly and said

loudly, "Come out now, I see through your ploy." A feminine voice giggled and said, "Oh lovely! So you finally found out what I'm doing

hmm?" A small tornado of sakura leaves blew behind the possessed Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango, and a girl leapt out giggling like a preppy

schoolgirl.

(A/N: No offense, but I HATE THOSE FREAKING PREPS! My only comfort is that the girls of Inuyasha are not preps, least of all, Kagome.)

**SC**

A girl who was wearing a suit similar to the female ninja from, "Ninja Scroll" with with waist length brown hair gave a wide toothy smile and

her fangs flashed as she said, "You know Fluffy-kins, I'm surprised you, I thought you were a guy!" She pointed at Angels' chest and

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he felt an extreme anger of indignance from Angel, "What business do you have with this Sesshomaru

and those females?" The girl faked a shock expression, winked girlishly, and waved a finger at the annoyed Sesshomaru as she said, "Now

is that any way to treat another girl Sesshomaru? Why, you didn't even have the decency to ask my name!" When Sesshomaru didn't

respond, the girl put her hands to her hips and said, "Oh, fine then! I am the amazing Sakuya! And to answer your earlier question, these

girls are, shall we say, my pets! I can control any and all females in any way, shape or form! Isn't that just great?" She skipped a bit in the

air and Sesshomaru kept his cool as he said, "Unfortunately for you, I am no woman, and be thankful Angel isn't listening to your stupidity."

Sakuya sneered as she said, "Oh, yeah, that weird girl in you is quite troublesome, it's like she's boyish or something. But then again,

maybe it's because she so pathetic and dumb I can't fully control her. Isn't that just peachy?" Sesshomaru suddenly felt extreme anger from

Angel as she broke free from Sakuyas' control and said in a voice even colder than Sesshomarus', **"Let. Me. Out. Now…"** She paused

at the end to emphasize a point, and Sesshomaru obliged. Sakuya blinked curiously as she saw Sesshomarus head go down with his hair

covering his face, and the hair color slowly change from silver to black. Angel looked up with gold colored eyes that clearly said, "I am

gonna kick your ass!" Sakuya gasped, "What did you do to Fluffy, hanyou?" Angel replied, "You will release Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango

right now! I'll even let you live if you leave." Sakuya shouted, "No! You girls kill that insolent hanyou now!" Angel was expecting Sakuya to

resort to a cheap trick. So she flipped over Kagome and the other two and landed in front of Sakuya. The female youkai jumped into the

air and Angel felt power fill her to the core. She slashed her sword at Sakuya as she yelled, "Dragons Redemption!" Twin crimson dragons

sped at Sakuya and the power of Angels' attack shredded her until nothing remained.

**SC **

Kagome and Kikyo shook their heads as they were freed from Sakuyas control. Shippo voice shakily appeared from the oversized bag

Kagome brought, "Is she gone?" Kagome ran to her bag as Sango and Kikyo ran to Miroku and Inuyasha. Kikyo released Inuyasha as

Sango untied Miroku. Kagome and Kikyo, having the most experience at medical treatment went to Mirokus side as he grunted in pain.

The two mikos got in closer and suddenly they both gasped as they realized that Miroku got them. Miroku was knocked out again due to

four punches from four furious people (Inuyasha got his face, Sango got the top of his head, Kikyo and Kagome got the left and right sides of his head lol).Angel walked up to the group and Kagome said, "Thanks for the save Angel." She nodded and smiled as she said, "Well, at least I know I won't be bored." Kikyo smiled as she said, "We should get going, we need to found the pure Shikon no Tama half before Naraku." They gang walked down as they all mentally mumbled, '**_What a way to spend the morning…'_**

**SC**

Jin; Sorry I kept you folks waiting, I had a short writers block. Please review this chaper and my other story, "The Other One."


	9. Sesshomaru Returns

**Jin**; I've deleted my own self-insertion story the Other One, so don't bother reviewing it. But, I will write another self-insertion, and it will take place in the Final Fantasy VII universe. I will start as soon as I get information from my friend's Angel, and Autumn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in any way.

**Sesshomaru Returns **

The gang walked through a green field calmly enjoying the gentle breeze that blew around them. Shippo had asked earlier where Kagome

and Kikyo had sent the pure half of the Shikon no Tama. They both came up with different answers to the question to everyone's surprise.

Kikyo said what she and Kagome was an imprecise art, so anything could've happened. Miroku had said, "Well, I think we should go

search at the location that sounds easier for us to get to." Everyone agreed and Sango asked Kagome, "Where do you think you sent it

Kagome?" Kagome put a hand to her chin as she thought carefully. After a few moments, "To be honest, I'm not really sure where I

could've sent it. But I was thinking about the cave near your village Sango. The one that had Midiriko in it right?" Sango nodded and Angel

asked, "What about you Kikyo?" Kikyo thought a bit before she said, "I intended to send it to a place called, Mt. Fuji. But I'm not entirely

sure." Kagome suggested that they go to Mt. Fuji first. The others agreed and Angel asked, "Why there?" Inuyasha explained, "Midiriko's

cave can only be entered by those with pure intentions. Naraku, being the sadistic bastard he is, cannot enter. The clay pot Sesshomaru

can't come in there either. He has the evil Shikon no Tama embedded in him, so he can't enter, and even if he didn't have it, he wouldn't

bother to fight us. He would only go after Naraku, and I know for a fact, Naraku won't be willing to release his servant." "Oooh that's a lot

of big words Inuyasha, you better be careful or that could destroy Angels brain." A few minutes later the kitsune had two huge bumps on his head.

**SC**

The group walked through a dense forest that was close to the apparently dormant volcano. About halfway through, they stopped to eat.

The group ate cheerfully through Kagome's ramen as Angel conversed with Sesshomaru, "**So, what did you think of my strength **

**Sesshomaru? Pretty impressive eh**?" Sesshomaru snorted, (Don't be so full of yourself.) "**Well you're one to talk…"** Sesshomaru

decided to concede however, (I will give you credit for discovering our own wind scar version…) "**Thank you, and thanks for not **

**hurting the others ****while I was possessed**." (Keh…) After a few minutes of silence Sesshomaru asked, (If we complete our mission, and

defeat Naraku, what do you intend to do Angel?) Angel realized that she had never thought of that. She had claws that could shoot out

poison, insanely powerful physical attributes, markings that were sure to be noticed, and a haughty youkai shared her body with her. So she

couldn't exactly hide it when she had to come back home. Angel still had not forgotten what had happened before she came to Japan, and

she definitely had not forgotten her friends back home. A wave of guilt rushed over her as she remembered Jin and how much pain he

endured for her sake. Sesshomaru asked calmly, (This friend of yours, the one called Jin… What was he like?) Angel frowned in thought

mentally as she said, "**Jin was a good friend to me. He had an air around him that made him seem somewhat enigmatic, but he **

**cared. He was very similar to Vincent Valentine, but he had green in his eyes with a slight reddish tinge, extremely dark brown **

**hair, and he could stand to be funny once in a while**."

(And who is Vincent Valentine?) "**Never mind…**" Sesshomaru didn't press the issue and settled for a quick nap as Angel turned her head

at the sky. Inuyasha mumbled with a mouth full of food, "Whassa mutter thttt ooh Nshhell?" Translation, "What's the matter with you

Angel?" She shook her head as she said, "Nothing, just thought I heard a buzzing noise."

**SC**

Naraku's single Saimyosho flew back to its master at his latest fortress. He was not pleased at all when he found out that his servant had

failed to kill Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and that other reincarnation. He knew it would be pointless and unwise to damage his new puppet,

so he vented his frustration out on the people of the fortress that he took over. Sesshomaru was sitting crossed-legged in the open part of

the fortress with his arms in his lap. He had done nothing else but sit there and await his orders ever since his master had taken over the

place. Naraku needed a plan to get the missing half of the Shikon no Tama and slow down the progress of Inuyasha and his gang. The only

thing he knew for sure, thanks to the Saimyosho he sent out, was that Sesshomaru's old sword Tenseiga, had been transformed into a new

sword. If her were to relieve the girl and Sesshomaru of their sword, then he would just have to wait until their youkai blood forced them to

kill Inuyasha, and all of their companions. He smiled softly as he relayed his orders to the quiet Sesshomaru outside, "Wait for Inuyasha and

his companions at Mt, Fuji, and steal the sword that the reincarnation holds. But only attempt it when she is alone, and do not kill the

others. I wish for them to suffer, so make it so."

Living-dead Sesshomaru quietly said, "Yes, master…" He summoned his red cloud, and flew off to Mt. Fuji. He knew his orders, and this

time, he would not fail.

**SC**

After an hour of trekking through the woods, the gang arrived at Mt. Fuji's base. Inuyasha noticed a cavern that would take them in it and

they all set in for it. Kagome and Kikyo volunteered to be in front because they could sense the jewel piece, and Inuyasha along with Angel,

would be their protection. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited outside the cave entrance in case Naraku would show up. Inuyasha, Angel,

Kagome, and Kikyo all walked in the cave until the light of the entrance was but a tiny prick. The inside of the dormant volcano was very

dark and smelled damp, but it wasn't too much trouble for the heightened senses that Angel and Inuyasha had. After wandering about for a

few seconds, Kagome and Kikyo declared they sensed the jewel piece, and Inuyasha said, "That was easy, guess this won't be so hard

after all." They followed Kikyo and Kagome where they could feel a stronger presence of the jewel piece. Eventually, they came to the

exact center of the place, and Kagome warned, "We have to be careful. Our powers might set off the volcano, but Angel's poison claws,

and Inuyasha's claws should be safe enough to use." Angel nodded and she and Inuyasha moved between Kikyo and Kagome as their

protectors. Kikyo suddenly declared, "There! That's where it is!" She pointed at the side of the wall and Inuyasha said, "Don't worry, I've

got it." He picked it up, brought it over to the group, and they looked at the fragment. Angel thought, "**I could've sworn it was bigger **

**than ****this…**" Sesshomaru said, (It was bigger than this. It's still missing another piece.) Angel said, "Not to spoil our moment, but

Sesshomaru said that this is only half the piece, and by the looks of things, we have more traveling to do." Inuyasha said gruffly, "Well how

much harder can this get? We haven't had anybody to fight yet."

**SC**

Meanwhile at the outside of the place, Sango had finished repairing her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku noticed something moving very fast at the

dormant volcano. The Houshi said, "Sango, do think that's…" The slayer nodded as she said, "Yes Miroku, I think that's Sesshomaru."

Shippo hopped on Miroku and said, "What are we doing here than? We have to get Kagome and the others before he gets there!" The

two nodded and a few seconds later found them on Kirara. The fire-cat flew at living-dead Sesshomaru on his red cloud. Sango hurled her

recently repaired weapon at Sesshomaru. The dead youkai could've easily destroyed it, but instead he dodged it, and pulled out his Tokijin.

He held the blade at horizontal angle, and a brilliant flash of light blinded his attackers. After the light faded, Miroku and Sango were

surprised to see that Sesshomaru wasn't continuing his attacks. Instead he was flying away from them to the mouth of the volcano. Sango

grabbed her weapon as it came back at her and said, "What was that all about?" Shippo shakily said, "He was trying to kill us! That's what

he was doing!" Miroku frowned as he said, "No, I don't think that's the case…" Sango looked at him and she realized what he was talking

about. If Sesshomaru really did want to kill them, he would've done so already, but instead, he flew right by them. The living dead

Sesshomaru flew inside the dormant volcano and shouted, "Dragon Strike!"

**SC**

The blast that was released was incredible. Inuyasha and Angel saw the blast coming and grabbed the two mikos just as it descended on

them. The place rumble violently, the blast disturbing the volcano's sleep, but luckily for Angel and the others, lava wasn't coming yet.

Angel flexed her claws as she said, "Well, Inuyasha, here's that fight you've been waiting for." Inuyasha gave a, "Keh!" as he too flexed his

claws. Seshomaru said, (Be careful, he knows what I knew, so don't try to fight him. You aren't even close enough to be his equal.) "**I**

**know that, but I've got Inuyasha backing me up this time**." Living-dead Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he slammed his blade in the

ground and the wind blew violently around him. Kagome shouted, "Be careful, he's going to transform!" At that moment Sango and the rest

came on Kirara as she yelled to Kagome, "Do you have the jewel piece!?" Kagome shouted back, "Yeah! We have it!" They landed as

Sesshomaru began to fully change and Miroku shouted, "Come on then! We have to leave while we still can!" Kagome and Kikyo hopped

on Kirara and they took off. Inuyasha said, "I hate to leave from a fight, but Miroku's right Angel. We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha

ran up the sides to the entrance and Angel proceeded to follow. Suddenly, she felt like she was hit by a runaway train. Angel rubbed her

head and she looked up. Sesshomaru said, (We have no choice but to fight then. But don't use your Dragon Redemption, it could set off

the volcano, just tire him out enough for you to escape.) Angel pulled out Odachi and the transformed Sesshomaru leapt at her. She jumped

out of the way and sped at him. She almost was in striking range when a huge paw hit her, and she gasped as her weapon was torn from

her grasp. She skidded several feet along the heavy ground and laid still. Living-dead Sesshomaru walked slowly at the still form of Angel,

and she slowly stood up. A blood red aura visibly surrounded her and a feral snarl was heard. The living-dead Seshomaru gave a snarl of

his own as the transformed Angel turned to fight him. She felt nothing but pure joy, and she felt it, because she wanted to kill everything.

**SC**

**Jin**; Another chapter finished! I might get started on another story sometime soon, so read and review!


	10. The Savior

**Jin**;I need some help to settle a bet with my cousin.

**Is there any similarity between Sesshomaru and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy VII?**

Send me your opinions, and if there is enough similarity, I'll make a story of that.

**The Savior**

Angel had been taken over by both her youkai essence, and the evil of Tokijin that her sword had absorbed. Her eyes were purely crimson

with no white or pupil, her hair pure silver, significantly longer claws, and all of her teeth had become sharpened to fangs. Visibly blood red

aura surrounded her completely, and when she spoke, it would make grown men wet themselves in terror, "_**Come on. I want to have **_

_**fun**_!" The transformed Sesshomaru growled angrily and gave off several booming barks. Angel dashed at the inu youkai and slashed wildly

with deadlier claws at one of the gigantic legs. They were only annoying to the monster and he swiped at her with a huge paw. The attack

connected, but Angel dashed back at the youkai, her blood and adrenaline shooting through space, and leapt at the transformed Sesshomaru's throat. She nearly got chomped in half by powerful jaws, but the mouth fell short, and Angel reached out and grabbed the

snout. She made a nimble crawl onto the head, jumped off as a paw attempted to swipe her, and landed on the paw that was coming

down, jumped again to the throat, and held onto the fur with one hand. She made many furious slashes at the throat, grinned madly as blood

began to spill, and some of it even splattered on her. The transformed Sesshomaru growled in rage and rubbed Angel off as it slammed it

head to the ground.

**SC**

Angel began to pick herself up when a heavy claw slammed on her body with astonishing speed. Angel bit and struggled mightily to free

herself, but to no avail. The gigantic head of the inu youkai came closer and poisonous vapors came out of the mouth directly onto the

enraged Angel. She felt sick to her stomach, and even her deranged mind could tell she was in serious trouble. Her desperation reached

near its peak and the aura surrounding her increased in size until it nearly filled the whole place. The she used all of her extra power to lift

the transformed Sesshomaru's paw, and hurl the youkai away from her. The transformed Sesshomaru slammed with such force against the

side of the volcano wall that huge chunks came down, and nearly buried the inu youkai. Angel felt like her blood was on fire! Never in all

her life she felt had such power and bliss rush through her! She wanted more of that blessed feeling and she shouted at the buried

Sesshomaru, "**_Get up! I want to have some more fun!!!"_** Sesshomaru exploded out of the pile of rocks and once again leapt at Angel.

She flipped to the side as the paw came down, jumped upwards, and trailed her claws up the arm. A feral grin stretched across her face as

the scent of blood filled her nostrils. Sesshomaru was insane with anger, and he swiped at her again. This time, the paw smashed Angel full

on, and into the rock wall. Her tormenter wasn't done with her yet, and he dragged her along the wall as far as he could. Then he slammed

her to the ground, leapt back, and transformed back into his regular state.

**SC**

Angel laid face-down on the floor and she slowly lifted her head. A sword was directly in front of her nose, and something very powerful

told her she must take it. Angel told the voice violently to shut up, but she suddenly found herself reaching out towards the weapon, and

Angel, the good and untainted one, grasped the weapon. By now the ground was quaking violently and the temperature in the room had

significantly gone up. Angel shakily got to her feet but the dead Sesshomaru was ready. He pulled his weapon out and slashed at Angel's

head. She lifte her sword just in time, and living-dead Sesshomaru gave a flip kick that caught Angel in her jaw, and hurled her several feet

back. Angel was fighting a lost battle, and every time she tried to escape, living-dead Sesshomaru would cut off her path, and she would be

forced to fight again. Inside Angel's head Sesshomaru shouted urgently, (Angel! We must leave now! Don't even fight him! You are not

powerful enough!) Angel shot back, "**I know that! But the others had taken off and, I'm not exactly invincible**." The place shook

more violently and living dead Sesshomaru sent a burst of energy from Tokijin at Angel. She held her sword in front of her and Odachi

produced a barrier. The barrier took the brunt of the blow, but it dissipated, and the remainder of the attack slammed into Angel. She knew

she was going to die, so she sheathed her sword as she thought, 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise Rin…' Living-dead Sesshomaru

sneered as he unleashed an even stronger blast from his sword.

**SC**

The attack didn't reach her however. Instead, a stronger blast had destroyed it! A tall person leapt down in front of Angel, with his back

turned, and Angel saw a red cape with a tattered fringe block her view. From behind, her rescuer looked like Vincent Valentine! But his

hair wasn't black, and it wasn't long. It was about a medium length, a silver color, and some of the hair strands fell in front of his eyelids.

(Think of Riku's hair from Kingdom Hearts 2) Angel watched on as her rescuer pulled out two ridiculously long katanas, and she noticed

his right arm was exactly like Vincent Valentine's claw! She asked, "Are you Vincent Valentine? I thought you were-" The stranger turned

to look at her face, and Angel noticed that his eyes were not pure red. They were green, with a small reddish tinge in them. He suddenly

smashed his fist into Angel's head. The stranger turned his attention back to living-dead Sesshomaru, and Angel heard him say in a

familiar voice as darkness numbed her senses, "_Dragon Chaos_." He spun his swords in circles, and a huge energy ball began to build itself

up. The enigmatic stranger made an X slash with his swords, the energy ball spilt into seven smaller pieces, and they hurled themselves at

living-dead Sesshomaru. He held out his sword and said, "_Dragon Strike_!" The attacks collided, but the Dragon Chaos shredded the

attack, and the dead Sesshomaru transformed into a white ball of light, and flew off before the attack hit him. The stranger put his two

Masamune swords away, picked Angel up bridal style, and he ran up the side to the top just as lava began to crack through.

**SC**

Meanwhile outside, the gang had gotten a good distance away, and they all stopped to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Shippo

looked around as if he was missing something, and he suddenly shouted, "WHERE IS ANGEL!?" The gang screamed in horror, and

Inuyasha shouted, "I'll go get her!" He ran with all of his speed back to Mt. Fuji, and he stopped as an explosion split into the air. He

realized the volcano had exploded, and before he could go back to try to save his friend, a stranger dressed in weird clothing landed in front

of Inuyasha. Inuyasha flipped backwards and pulled out Tetsusaiga. The stranger narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, who said, "Who the hell

are you?" He merely pointed with his clawed hand at the tree on Inuyasha's right, and Inuyasha saw an injured Angel slumped

unconsciously on the tree. Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell have you done to her?" He swung his sword at the stranger, and he pulled out

his weapons. Every strike was blocked, and a frustrated Inuyasha sent his Wind Scar. The stranger said coolly, "Tell Angel, I'm watching

her…" He put his swords away, and jumped into the dense trees before the Wind Scar could touch him. Inuyasha growled angrily as he put

Tetsusaiga in its sheath. He walked over to Angel and said quietly, "Damn, Sesshomaru really gave you a pounding…" Angel's hair change

to silver as a very cranky Sesshomaru snarled, "You're next, you stupid half-breed…" Sesshmaru tried to lift his hand and claw out

Inuyasha's eyes, but it was too hard, and as they collapsed, Angel sighed, "**Not now, Fluffy…." **Inuyasha sighed irritably, threw Angel

over his shoulder and walked back to the group. She healed very quickly thanks to Kagome and Kikyo ten minutes later. Andthe first thing

she asked when she woke up again was, "Got any ramen?"

**SC**

The young man who saved Angel kept a close watch on her and the group as they slept that night. So careful was his vigilance, that he

neglected his own needs just to protect his friend. It wasn't exactly easy getting here, but it was all worth it, and since was in his true form,

that made things all the more easier. After what Angel did back in her own land, his own anger, and desire to help his friend made Jin

change into his true form. Even he didn't know what he really was, but he had the clothes, the powers, and his weapons just as he

transformed and after Angel left him. With his powers, Jin hid out in the cargo of Angel's plane and followed her to Japan. Ever since then,

he kept a close eye on her, but he lost her after she traveled to Feudal Japan. Eventually Jin came to this time, and found her going to Mt.

Fuji with her friends. That's when he saved his friends life. Dawn eventually came, and Jin quietly said to the sleeping Angel,

"_Please, be careful…"_

The sun rose, and with a swish of his cloak, Jin vanished into the woods.

**Jin**; I inserted myself into my own story, but nobody else in this story knows that.

I'll basically be the kind of guy who comes to help at the exactly right time. But otherwise, I won't reveal myself.

Please review, and help me settle my bet with my cousin.


	11. Jin's renewed purpose

Jin; I've started another story, so please review it.

Now, on with the chapter!

**Jin's renewed purpose**

Dawn came and Angel rose as the morning light shined on her face. A morning breeze blew and Angel suddenly realized how cold she

was. Her shirt was torn up from her last battle, and wouldn't you know it, she forgot to pack an extra set. Angel sniffed a bit, and her

sharp sense of smell suddenly caught a faint smell of pine trees. It was weird, the scent of trees around this area were nothing like the

scent she was picking up. It wasn't the earthly smell that living-dead Sesshomaru had. Nor was it the sickening smell of Naraku's scent,

and it wasn't any of her friend's scents, except maybe, Inuyasha. But he, and the rest were all awake and getting ready to move on.

Sesshomaru's voice came into her mind, (Don't go after the scent. You'll get into a needless battle again, so let whoever it is come

themselves.) "**Yeah**…" Angel knew that she did not have total control of all her powers, and the others knew nothing of her

transformation. But it still scared her of what she would become. Sesshomaru, was still trying to figure out who exactly the stranger was.

It was weird enough that he had such power, but it what really puzzled Sesshomaru, was that he smelled very similar to Inuyasha. Angel

also noticed a similarity to it, and asked, "**Sesshomaru. Did you have any other siblings besides Inuyasha**?" Sesshomaru had said

no, but he wasn't completely sure either. Angel knew that she must stick closer to her friends, but she still needed to know who that

stranger was, and the only thing about him that seemed very familiar was his eyes. His scent was faint, but she and Inuyasha would know

if he was coming. For now, he seemed to be nowhere near them.

**SC**

Inuyasha's voice interrupted Angel's thoughts, "Let's get going everybody. We have a long way to go." Angel stood up and shivered

again as another cold wind blew. Kagome noticed her friend was cold and said, "Hey Angel, I've got something you can use." She dug

through her pack and pulled a blue sweater out. Angel accepted the sweater gratefully and asked as she pulled it on, "Where do we go

now?" Sango replied, "We're going to my village now. Hopefully we won't have much trouble." The rest including Sesshomaru agreed

to that statement. They wanted to have things go easy for them for once, but fate always seemed to be an ass to them. After getting

ready, they ran to Sango's village. They were a long ways from it, and if they kept a good pace like this without any trouble, maybe they

could get there in two days instead of going for four days. Angel ran right beside Inuyasha, who was carrying Kagome, and Kirara was

carrying the others as they ran out of the forest, and into an open field. Jin kept his distance. The wind was blowing against him so he

didn't have to worry about Angel or her red clad friend from catching his scent. But with the wind blowing against him, he could easily

track them. But he failed to realize that since he didn't have the trees to provide cover for him, he couldn't escape get away easily if they

caught him. But that thought was not important to Jin. He needed to keep an eye on Angel. At least until she grew stronger, and then he

would stick by her side. Inuyasha and the others disappeared from Jin's view. He sniffed the air and, followed their trail into a small

canyon ahead of him. Jin put a short burst of speed on, and ran into the canyon that was just around the corner.

**SC**

Jin rounded the corner and stopped short as an unnatural quietness filled the surrounding area. The scents were fresh here. But something

didn't feel right. Jin walked slowly into the rocky canyon and listened to catch any kind of noise. The only thing he could hear was the

slight clinking noise his boots were making. (Remember, I'm dressed like Vincent Valentine. Just move the clawed arm to the right, make

the hair silver, the eyes more green than red, and lose the bandanna. That's what I look like.). Jin caught a noise ahead, and cautiously

walked up ahead. Angel was alone up ahead with her back turned to him. Jin's eyes narrowed, and he walked slowly to her. The wind

was still blowing against him, and his friend hadn't heard him coming up. Jin knew that something was definitely not right, his friend didn't

have her sword on her back, and it wasn't any of her other companions. Jin brought out one his Masamune's, and was almost at Angel

when she suddenly exploded in smoke! Inuyasha had caught Jin's scent and they used Shippo to disguise himself as Angel, and Jin

realized he fell for their trick. Shippo transformed into his pink ball and shouted as he flew away, "Now guys! NOW!" Inuyasha jumped

at Jin and the glare of the sun was behind him. Jin growled angrily as the sun glare obscured his vision. Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" and

the power of Tetsusaiga hurled itself at Jin. The hanyou jumped into the air to avoid the attack, and suddenly something that felt like a

runaway tank smashed into his back. Sango had hurled her weapon at Jin when he was occupied with Inuyasha. Jin barely managed to

land on his feet as he fell back to earth. His surprise had worn off, and he made a huge jump backwards as Inuyasha and his friends

stood in front of him. Angel pulled out Odachi and looked at the stranger in front of them. She looked into his eyes and said in a voice so

quiet, that only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could've heard it, "_It can't be_…!"

**SC**

Jin span his sword in circles and an energy ball began to build itself up. When the energy had gathered,he shouted, "_Dragon Chaos_!!"

He made an X slash with his sword and the ball split into seven pieces, and hurtled at the Inu gang. Inuyasha said, "Let's see how strong

you really are! _Backlash Wave_!" Kagome and Kikyo fired their arrows at Jin, and Angel yelled, "_Dragons Redemption_!" The

combined power of Inuyasha, Kagome, Angel, and Kikyo collided with Jin's attack. Instead of shredding through the attack as they had

expected, they merely canceled each other out! Jin dashed at them with surprising speed, and Inuyasha and Angel dashed at him as well.

Sesshomaru said, (Let me handle this one.) Angel responded, "**Sure Sesshomaru**." He eyes changed to red, and her hair became silver

again. Jin brought out his other Masamune and attacked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They leapt in and out of his strikes, hardly daring to

do anything more than block or dodge Jin's slashes, because his swords were ridiculously long. Inuyasha was surprised at the stranger.

He was holding his own against both Angel and him. Still, the two would not back down. Jin made an X at Inuyasha with his swords, and

he blocked it. Inuyasha chuckled, "You forgot to watch your back stupid!" Sesshomaru stabbed with his sword at Jin's head, and he

ducked just in time. The sword nearly ran through Inuyasha's head, and he snarled, 'Watch where you're stabbing that thing you idiot!"

Sesshomaru growled in his own voice, "Be thankful that I missed on purpose half-breed." Jin renewed his attack and the brothers

readied their attacks as well. Miroku yelled as Jin dragged his swords along the ground toward them, "Get down now!" The two

dropped to the ground and Miroku yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" The power of it slowly began to pull Jin towards Mroku, and he slammed his

weapons into the hardened earth in an effort to keep himself from being sucked up in Miroku's hand. Slowly but surely, Jin was being

dragged by the Wind Tunnel and rocks of many sizes were hurtling past him, or bouncing off him. Jin suddenly put one of his weapons

away, and with his normal hand, pulled out a knife. With utmost precision and careful accuracy, Jin threw the weapon, and it hit

Miroku's knee. The Houshi grabbed the injured knee in reflex and his Wind Tunnel hand went off to the canyon wall. A huge chunk of it

came down on the Inu gang, and there was no time to do anything even if they wanted to.

**SC**

A voice shouted, "_Dragon Claws_!" Sesshomaru looked up and saw Jin destroy the boulder with his golden-clawed arm. The boulder

was destroyed immediately, and Miroku covered his Wind Tunnel hand as Sesshomaru unleashed, "Dragon's Redemption" Jin was hit

full on by the attack, and he slammed into the canyon wall. He dropped heavily to the ground and then, as he slowly got to his knee and

a sword was pointed at his throat. Jin looked up and saw Sesshomaru pointing Odachi at him. Sesshomaru raised his weapon to behead

Jin when Angel suddenly shouted, "**No Sesshomaru! There's something I have to see! Just make sure he doesn't move**." He

asked suspiciously, (Why do you need to see who it Angel? He is an enemy.) Angel firmly said. "**Just make sure he doesn't escape**."

Sesshomaru said out loud to Kagome and Kikyo, "Make sure he doesn't move. There is something about this half-breed that bears

some important to Angel. Jin looked at the two mikos and his eyes widened in surprise as something seemed to flash in his eyes.

Kagome saw the shock in his eyes and she thought, '_There's something about this guy that feels familiar. But what_…?' She turned

her head to Kikyo and noticed that she too, saw it in his eyes. They kept their arrows locked on him as Angel came forth. Her hair

changed back to black, and she put her sword away. She walked up to the Jin, and after looking at his eyes, removed the cloak in front

of his face. He had scars below his lower lip and Angel gasped, "It is you! Jin!" Sango asked in surprise, "You know him!?" Jin's eyes

hardened and with his clawed hand slashed at her. She leapt back in surprise and Jin leapt over to his swords. He pulled them out of the

ground and said as he put them away, "I cannot go with you yet Angel." Angel asked, "Why?" She was shocked and hurt. Jin was alive,

but he seemed slightly confused. Angel knew how many sleepless nights he had to endure because he felt he had done something terrible,

and he wanted redemption for sin he felt he had done. But it was frustrating, because he didn't know what he had done. All he knew

were two distinct faces from his nightmares, and there they were, right in front of him.

**SC**

Tears came to Angel's eyes and as Jin turned his back to them, she ran to Jin and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "Please Jin.

Don't go!" She looked into his eyes and saw the absolute torture in his soul that had plagued him for so long. He gently pulled her off of

him and said, "If I stay…Will I find redemption for my sin?" Angel looked downwards uncomfortably and said, "I'm not sure Jin. But

please… can you stay with us?" Jin looked at Angel and allowed a small smile to tug the corners of his face. With his normal hand he

lifted Angel's face to look him in the eye. He looked at her eyes and said, "If that is what you wish… I will stay by your side…"

**SC**

Jin: I finished another chapter, and finally join Angel and Inuyasha's gang.

Please review and let me know what you think of it.


	12. The strange familiarity of Jin

**Jin**; I am finally able to update another chapter

Please read and review.

Disclaimer; I own nothing except myself.

**The strange familiarity of Jin**

Many hours later, the gang stopped for the night outside of the canyon and in a field, with a gigantic tree a little ways off. After getting

their stuff ready to lay down for the night, Angel brought Jin aside when he asked how she came to know those people, and why did she

have those markings on her? Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest were studying Jin while Angel explained what Kagome and the others were

trying to do, what Angel had been doing all this time, and what she actually was. Jin listened silently while Sango tended to Miroku's

injured knee. After a quick apology from Jin to Miroku, Inuyasha finally spoke up. He was very angry because he wasn't able to finish

his fight with Jin, and his ego was bruised. He angrily said, "We don't need any extra weight on our hands. We should be focusing on

getting the rest of the jewel piece and defeating Naraku. So we don't need any of your help." Angel stood up as she angrily protested,

"Jin is my friend, so why the hell can't he come with us?!" Inuyasha snarled back and he too stood up as he said, "Because I said so-

why? You wanna fight about it?" Jin also got on his feet and said in anger, "If you hurt my friend, I'll kick your ass all over this place."

Inuyasha smiled, cracked his knuckles, and yelled, "Bring it on then!" Jin moved angrily past Angel and said with a dark grin, "Gladly!"

Jin flexed his gold colored claw arm, and Inuyasha dashed at Jin with his claws. Jin also dashed at Inuyasha with his claw and before

Angel could grab Jin's cloak to stop him, Kagome yelled, "Sit Boy!" What came next normally wouldn't have surprised anybody, but

this one did. Inuyasha slammed heavily to the ground, and Jin slammed to the ground in the exact same fashion as Inuyasha. At the exact

same time.

**SC**

Jin picked himself from the ground, surprise and anger written on his face, and looked at the surprised people around him. Angel looked

at Jin and said, "Um… Did you trip or something Jin?" He glared angrily at Angel, and sat crossed legged on the ground as Inuyasha also

sat up. They frowned furiously at the ground and Kagome thought, '_Am I just imagining things, or did I just subdue Jin as well_?' Jin

and Inuyasha were looking away from each other in anger, and seemed to be putting in a huge force of will to not jump at each other's

throats. Sango moved over to Kagome and said in her friends ear, "How were you able to sit both Inuyasha and Jin?" Kagome leaned

over to Sango and said, "I have no idea how that happened. The word only should work on Inuyasha, but maybe Jin just tripped…"

Angel sat down dog style next to Kagome and said, "Why not put it to a test? Just try sit Jin this time." Kagome nervously looked at Jin.

He looked ready to kill the next thing that blinked at him wrong, but she strangely didn't feel intimidated by this behavior, if anything, he

was acting exactly like Inuyasha. She said out loud, "Jin?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and that was enough to show he

was listening. She looked away quickly from the dark look in his eyes and in her panic yelled, "Jin, SIT!!" Inuyasha looked at Jin with an

eager look on his face to see the guy across from him humiliated by a face-plant, and his wish was granted. Jin slammed heavily to the

earth, and grinned evilly as he heard the shout of surprise from Inuyasha, followed by a grunt of pain. Angel walked up to Inuyasha and

poked at his head and said, "Can Jin please come with us now?" He muttered in the dirt, "I don't give a crap… Ask Fluffy for all I

care."

**SC**

Jin meanwhile was dragging himself at Kagome with his right arm and she looked in surprise at the arm. Jin slowly got to his feet and

demanded angrily, "Why the hell did you do that!?" Kagome looked at Jin sheepishly and said, "Well, I just wanted to see if you

would also be subdued by that. It only worked on Inuyasha before." Jin got to his full height ( I'm barely sixteen and a half, and I'm

already six feet tall.) and Kagome, wanting to avoid any more trouble, said as casually as she could, "Where did you get those clothes?

They look just like Vincent Valentine's, but the clawed arm is on the right instead of the left." Jin looked at the ground and said, "I'm not

sure… I was wearing this after Angel left, and when I became… this." He sat down again, regret etched into his face, and Kagome

thought, '_Where did that come from? One minute he is acting like Inuyasha in a mood swing, and the next, he acts as if he killed _

_everyone he cared about! This guy acts like Vincent Valentine and Inuyasha, all in one_!' Kikyo asked curiously, "Kagome. Who is

this…Vincent Valentine?" Angel answered for Kagome, "Vincent Valentine is a character from a game called Final Fantasy VII. He's a

good guy, but he would rather sleep in a coffin and have nightmares, than do something about redeeming himself of a mistake that he had

done." Kagome looked over Angel's shoulder and saw Jin walking to the tree. His cloak was flowing slightly in the breeze, and in one

leap, he got on the highest branch of the tree. He crossed his arm and looked at the full moon in front of him. Jin looked very enigmatic

and vampire-like while he did that. Inuyasha sat up again and Shippo said, "Who would want to sleep in a coffin and have nightmares?"

**SC**

Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to the tree that Jin was perched on and looked back at Kikyo. The clay maiden nodded

silently and Angel asked, "Where is Kagome going?" Kikyo looked at the silent form of Jin and said, "There is something about Jin that

feels strangely familiar to me." Miroku finished her sentence, "And apparently to Lady Kagome too." Kagome walked past Inuyasha

without a word and he didn't care at all, for the time being. He was still angry and made a point to completely ignore everyone. Kagome

quietly walked over to the tree and said, "Jin are you alright up there?" He nodded, but didn't even look at Kagome. She gently asked,

"Can you please come down so I can talk to you?" Jin kept his arms crossed as he jumped to the lowest branch near Kagome, and his

cloak opened so wide, it seemed as if he had wings. Kagome looked into his green eyes and she noticed the slight red in them as she

said, "Sorry that I embarrassed you back there Jin. Are you still angry?" Jin suddenly seemed unable to look at her directly, looked at

the ground, and said in a calm voice, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry… I let my anger get the better of me, and I took it out on

you and Angel." She asked, "Why do you seem so distant when you looked at me and Kikyo? It's almost as if you did something

terrible to us." Jin still couldn't look at Kagome, but he said in reply, "I honestly do not know… But, are you sure I haven't done

anything to you in a past life?"

**SC**

Jin got off his tree branch, stood in front of Kagome, and finally looked in her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming

sting of self-hatred that roared at him, "_How dare you even look at her! What makes you think that you deserve to lay eyes on _

_her_?" Kagome noticed the self-loathing look in his eyes before he looked quickly at the ground. She tried to cheer him up, and she said

with an optimistic tone, "Jin, I know you're a good guy! Don't worry about what you did back there. Besides, none of us wouldn't even

be alive if you hadn't saved us from getting crushed by that gigantic boulder." Jin felt a bit better, and finally looked at Kagome in the

eyes again. '_Why do I feel this way to Kagome? I feel happy, at peace, but somehow sad whenever I look at her. But why_?' He

kept his thoughts to himself and said softly to Kagome, "Thanks…" She nodded, and she suddenly felt a familiar, yet strange feeling. 'I

_feel happy, but this kind of happiness is what I get from making Inuyasha feel better_.' Kagome thought. She shook the thoughts

out of her head, but that feeling still lingered inside her, and said, "Whaddya say we get back to the others Jin? You and Angel probably

have a lot to catch up on." Jin nodded and he followed Kagome back to the camp. Angel meanwhile had been kept busy by answering

all kinds of questions about Final Fantasy VII from the others. Angel didn't mind at all, and Shippo asked, "Who is the bad guy from

Fantasy Final?" Angel smiled and she said, "It's called, "FINAL Fantasy" Shippo. And the bad guy is called, 'Sephiroth." He has long

silver hair and an even longer sword called, "Masamune." Jin has two swords exactly like Sephiroth's sword." Sango asked, "This

Sephiroth had silver hair? Was he a demon?" Angel said, " No, but he had cells inside him from a monster called, "Jenova" But he had

abilities beyond a normal human. I'd say he was kind of a, semi-half demon." Inuyasha pretended to be uninterested, but asked, "Was

this Sephiroth guy strong?" Kagome answered for Angel. She and Jin had just come back, and Kagome noticed the tired look in her

friends face. So she said, "Sephiroth was really strong Inuyasha, he was even stronger than Naraku!" Inuyasha snorted, "Well then he

mustn't be very strong at all then. Because next time we see Naraku, I'll make sure he dies!"

"_**Is that so Inuyasha**_?" came a cruel voice.

**SC**

Inuyasha and the others (except Shippo) got in battle mode the instant they heard Naraku's voice. Sango immediately got into her slayer

outfit, Kagome and Kikyo notched an arrow in their bows, Miroku steadied his staff, Kirara tramsformed, and Inuyasha, along with

Angel, and Jin, pulled out their swords. Inuyasha yelled, "Come out Naraku! Or are you too afraid to face us?" Naraku laughed

wickedly and said, "I am here half-breed, and this time, all of you will die!" Angel detected the sickening stench of Naraku and the

earthly smell of the living-dead Sesshomaru, and said, "Be careful everyone, Naraku is with the clay pot Sesshomaru." Naraku emerged

from a cloud of miasma as the living dead Sesshomaru dropped next to his master, and Inuyasha snarled furiously at him, "Is this the real

you Naraku? Or is this just another trick of yours to prevent us from getting the jewel piece?" Naraku grinned and said, "This is the real

me Inuyasha. Did you honestly think that I was just going to let you get the missing Shikon no Tama piece and not do anything about it?"

Angel yelled angrily at him, "You tried to send your puppet there to kill me, so I'd say, yeah, I think you were up to something." Naraku

looked at Angel and said, " You couldn't have been more wrong my dear. I was simply keeping you occupied until I could accomplish

part one of my plan." Naraku suddenly lashed out with his tentecals at Inuyasha and his companions. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all got

away on Kirara, Jin got Kagome and leapt out of the way, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo out of the way, and Angel leapt into the air. The attack

knocked the fire into the fields, and the entire place was set ablaze at a dangerously fast pace. Angel was surrounded on all sides by the

flames and she suddenly saw the living-dead Sesshomaru walk through the fire and Sesshomaru finally decided to speak up, (Let me

take care of this one. He is my prey.) Angel transformed into Sesshomaru and Angel felt that for once, it was an even fight. The others

were separated by the flames, and Jin was faced with Naraku after he placed Kagome on Kirara. He got ready to fight and Naraku said

with amusement and a raised eyebrow, "So, I guess Sesshomaru and Kikyo, _**aren't the only ones with a reincarnation**_…"

**SC**

Jin; Finally I updated. Do you know what Naraku is talking about? I do.

Please read and review


	13. Battle of Wills

**Jin**; Well, I 'm going to be in a talent show, and there will be heavy competition… I'll fill you people in on how it goes. I'm going to be doing martial arts, and it will be with a Bo Staff. Wish me luck!

I own nothing, so don't sue me.

**Battle of Wills**

Kirara circled above the blazing inferno that covered the entire area below her, and the people on her, looked desperately around for

Angel and Jin. Inuyasha wasn't with them because he was the only one who could stand the heat, and had his fire-robe on. Angel was

ale to stand the area she was in because her sword was empowering her just enough to live. Jin was able to stand the flames perfectly,

and even when the flames swirled around him, his cloak was able to stand up to the flames, and keep him from being burned into ashes.

Miroku was unable to pull the flames away to show where their missing companions were because Naraku had summoned a gigantic

swarm of Saimyousho. Kagome and Kiyko were running out of arrows when they tried to destroy the swarm so Miroku could dissipate

the fire and reveal where Naraku and their companions were. Sango noticed that the swarm of Saimyousho had not attacked them at all

and said, "Why hasn't the swarm attacked us yet? It's almost as if they are waiting for something" Kagome and Kikyo fired off the last

of their arrows as Miroku replied, "That's a good question Sango." Kagome and Kikyo both sensed something very powerful moving

towards them and Kagome said, "Be on guard everyone, something is coming at us." Suddenly as if on cue, the buzzing of the swarm

around them grew louder than ever, and the gang suddenly was almost thrown off Kirara. Sango looked at her companion and noticed

that the buzzing was hurting her head, and she was having trouble just staying in the air. Shippo was also in pain with the buzzing his head,

and Kikyo looked around in search of something. Twisters suddenly came at them and Kikyo shouted, "We have to land now!" But the

warning came too late and everyone was blown off the fire-cat, and they all fell straight to earth. Kagome's fall was slightly broken

because she had been blown onto the tree that was fortunately untouched by the fire. But she still fell heavily to the ground and faded out

of consciousness as she saw a lavender-haired child with a spear, a pale girl with a mirror, and a woman with a fan walk towards her.

**SC**

Down in the flames, Sesshomaru, in control of Angel's body, narrowed his eyes as the undead Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin.

Sesshomaru looked at the weapon he used to wield, and pulled out Odachi. He looked at the copy of himself and he said, "What makes

a clay pot imitation like you, think you can beat me?" The living-dead Sesshomaru gave a venomous look at the reincarnated

Sesshomaru and spoke for the first time in a monotone voice, "I am more powerful than you ever can hope to accomplish. What can a

piece of filth like you accomplish? You are merely a remnant of what we once were, and you have fallen so low, that you need to be

rescued." Reincarnated Sesshomaru snarled angrily and tightened his grip on his weapon. Living-dead Sesshomaru sneered at his anger

and said, "Does this bring back memories? Another time of weakness where you needed to be helped by a worthless mortal girl?"

Sesshomaru bared his teeth and said in a voice so ice cold and sharp, you would feel as if you were sliced in half, "Silence. I've heard

enough." Reincarnated Sesshomaru positioned his blade and living-dead Sesshomaru got into his attack stance. The flame that kept

Reincarnated Sesshomaru and the others separated was still blazing wildly around the area. Angel said, "**Sesshomaru, I counting on **

**you, ****so don't let me down**!" Sesshomaru said, (Don't even bother, this cheap imitation will fall, and Naraku will be next.) A small

whirlwind of fire blew in between the two swordsmen, as if on cue, they leapt at each other, and a huge clang of steel against steel

signaled a battle against two, who were not completely what they once were. Elsewhere in the flames, another battle was proceeding to

it's own beginning.

**SC**

Naraku laughed at Jin's confused expression when he said that Kikyo and Sesshomaru were not the only one's with a reincarnation. Jin

looked dangerously at his foe as the wind blew flames around Jin's cloak and said, "What are you saying? I'm not who I am?" Naraku

sneered at Jin and said, "That is exactly what I'm saying fool. But I think it would be better if you figured it out for yourself. After all, it

should be a lot more painful for you… and Kagome, and Kikyo." Jin tightened his grip on his swords and said in a low voice, "Is that a

joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!!!" Jin charged at Naraku with his arms and weapons at a horitzontal level, his cape flying open, and

Naraku lashed out with many tentacles. Jin slashed off every one of them, and leapt back as a huge mist of miasma blew at him. The

deadly vapor melted everything in the way, and even the flames were starting to die down. Jin's suddenly gagged at the putrid stench of

Naraku's miasma, and he knew that he had to fight harder if he wanted to live. Jin put one of his weapons away, and he stood up. He

yelled, "_Dragon Claws_!" and with his right arm, he slashed at the miasma, the crimson streaks of his attack parted the miasma until there

was a path. It would only be enough for about ten seconds, but that was enough. He dashed at Naraku as the miasma slowly closed in

on him, and he leapt at the surprised Naraku. Jin gripped his sword in both hands, and slashed downwards in an attempt to slice Naraku

in half. Naraku's barrier came up in time, and Jin was thrown backwards from Naraku. The miasma was still in the air, and the deadly

vapors were underneath Jin as he tried to steady himself to land on his feet. Jin nearly fell into the deadly vapor when he suddenly felt an

instense pain at the top of his head, and felt himself being carried by his hair out of the miasma's reach. He dropped to earth on one

knee, and rubbed his aching head with his normal hand. Jin looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw bright red next to him, and Jin

growled, "You sure know how to save a guy Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and responded, "Your welcome moron!" Jin

pulled out his other Masamune and said low enough for Inuyasha to hear, "Thanks though…" Naraku cleared the miasma and fire

blocking his view, and he said as he viewed the two silver-haired, sword-wielding hanyou's, "Let's see if you can kill me this time

Inuyasha." Inuyasha shouted, "I'll make sure you die this time Naraku!" Naraku chuckled and said softly, "I guess you don't realize it

yet. You'll figure it out eventually fools." Jin and Inuyasha dashed in perfect unison with their weapons raised, and leapt at Naraku.

**SC**

Reincarnated Sesshomaru weaved out of the way as living-dead Sesshomaru made a swift slash at his face. Reincarnated Sesshomaru

was at a serious disadvantage. His enemy was empowered with the Shikon jewel shard embedded in between his eyes, and he was

definitely a lot stronger than Sesshomaru was when he was alive. But Reincarnated Sesshomaru had some advantages that were in his

favor. He knew his enemy's fighting style, he had a better sword, and he wasn't in an enclosed space. But living-dead Sesshomaru also

knew how Reincarnated Sesshomaru would fight, and they were almost perfectly matched. Slashes were blocked or parried, powerful

energy attacks were unleashed and poison-filled claws flew whenever swords and powers were not enough. Reincarnated Sesshomaru

produced a small barrier in front of him as living-dead Sesshomaru attempted to stab him in the gut with Tokijin, and successfully threw

living-dead Sesshomaru off balance. With his enemy barely getting his senses back together, Reincarnated Sesshomaru yelled, "_Dragons _

_Redemption_!" Two crimson dragons blasted at living-dead Sesshomaru, and they seemed as though they were sure to hit him.

Reincarnated Sesshomaru felt satisfaction as his attack hit its mark, and lowered his weapon. The flames had nearly died down by now,

and the heat had lowered considerably. Suddenly a burst of energy was blasted at him, and Sesshomaru rolled out of the way just in

time. The dust cleared and he saw the living-dead Sesshomaru standing with a barrier even more powerful than Reincarnated

Sesshomaru's. '_Damn_,' Reincarnated Sesshomaru thought. He was in even more trouble now, and he knew it. He suddenly saw a huge

energy attack being hurled in his direction, and he realized it was from Inuyasha's Wind Scar! He had attacked when Naraku had been

in his direction, and the Wind Scar was now reflected in his direction. He lifted his weapon up and the attack collided with his sword and

it gave off a powerful pulse.

**SC**

Inuyasha and Jin were getting more and more frustrated as their battle with Naraku dragged on. Their sword attacks were always

blocked by Naraku's barrier, the miasma that seeped out of Naraku's cut tentacles was spreading fast, and Inuyasha was only able to

unleash his Wind Scar at Naraku. Every time they got ready to do their stronger attacks, they were interrupted by one of Naraku's

attacks. Jin and Inuyasha were attacking in perfect unison without meaning to, and Inuyasha finally realized what the best way to destroy

Naraku. He hurled his Wind scar at Naraku and didn't bother to see where it was reflected as he whispered his plan to Jin, "I'll distract

him for you until you charge your attack Jin. So don't you dare mess up!" Jin growled, but nodded, and Inuyasha proceeded to

attack Naraku alone. Jin started to spin his swords, and an energy ball began to build itself up. Inuyasha was slicing tentacles faster than

ever as Naraku flung them at him. Jin was halfway there when one of Naraku's tentacles hit the mark, and hurled Inuyasha out of the

way. Jin was vulnerable and his attack was not ready as Naraku chuckled. He pointed his arms at Jin and was about to unleash his

tentacles at Jin's head when a bright white light was seen and Naraku turned just in time to see living-dead Sesshomaru being destroyed.

This provided the time Jin needed. He made a cross slash with his sword and shouted, "_Dragon Chaos_!!" His attack hurled at Naraku,

and it shredded through his barrier. Naraku was blown apart and it seemed as if the threat was completely done with. Jin turned his head

and saw Angel with her back turned to him. He noticed something strange about her. The lower half of her hair was silver and the rest

was her natural black color. He looked uncertainly at Angel and called out her name.

**SC**

Here's what happened after Inuyasha's Wind scar collided with Angel's Odachi. The power of the Wind Scar was absorbed by Odachi,

and Angel suddenly felt herself being pulled into control by force. She yelled, "**What's happening Sesshomaru**!?" He called in

surprise, ( I don't know! But I can't… stay… out… any… longer…) He suddenly was silenced and Angel felt another pulse in her

sword as she was fully in control now. She looked at her sword and it emitted a golden aura around the blade. She looked at the living-

dead Sesshomaru, and felt a power even stronger than Dragon Redemption, build up inside her. She held the blade in front of her and

when she felt that she couldn't contain the power any longer, she yelled, "_Star Slasher_!!!" She glowed a golden color, levitated in the air,

and flew at the surprised living-dead Sesshomaru. He produced his barrier, but it proved to be useless. Angel slashed in a rapid motion,

and sheathed her sword in the blink of an eye as she passed up living-dead Sesshomaru. The living-dead Sesshomaru faltered as Tokijin

cracked into tiny pieces until it shattered, roared in pain as a star shape appeared in front of him, and he fell to the ground in pieces.

Angel looked back and saw a small white orb hang in the air. It slowly flew at her, and Angel felt warm inside as the remnants of her soul

finally became one with the one that was stolen from her. A voice called out her name and she turned to face Jin. He looked at her

golden eyes and realized it was Angel. She relieved to see her friend safe, and ran at him. Jin smiled and yelled as he ran to her, "Angel!

You're okay!" The friends were delighted to see that the other was safe, and when they reached each other, Jin hugged his friend and

lifted her in the air. He span around a bit as the two hugged and laughed in relief. Suddenly Jin stopped, and he looked in Angel's eyes.

A blush exploded on his face and he let go of Angel quickly when he realized what he was doing. Angel looked away in awkwardness, a

blush creeping on her face too, as she dropped to the ground. After a few embarrassed moments, Angel looked at Jin and said, "So, Jin.

Did you defeat Naraku?" Jin nodded silently, and said, "I'm glad you're okay." Angel said in an even softer voice, "Same to you Jin."

**SC**

Naraku's voice soon called out, "It's not over yet." Angel and Jin pulled out their swords as the voice of Naraku came out. Jin thought,

'_How is this possible? I killed him_!' Naraku suddenly appeared in front of them and said, "If ou ever want to see your friends alive,

you will do what I say right now…" He pointed behind Angel and Jin, and they saw their friends unconscious on the ground. Naraku

chuckled and Jin and Angel had no choice but to hear what they were being forced to do. Jin snarled quietly, "_**You bastard**_..."

**SC**

Jin; Longest chapter I've ever done in my writing career so far! Please read and review!


	14. A Reluctant Mission

**Jin**; Well, I did my best on the Talent Show… But I lost, and my folks were doing the old, "I told you, you wouldn't win." thing. The only thing that makes me feel better is that I got more cheers than the two rock bands that played.

Enough about my crappy life, and on with the fanfiction.

Disclaimer; I own nothing except me, and Angel gave me permission to use her name.

**A Reluctant Mission**

Angel pulled her weapon out and Naraku said, "Ah, ah, ah… Put your weapons away girl, or I will make sure your friends here

suffer more than a mere death." Angel's sword was almost drawn out when a pale girl with a mirror walked slowly to her

unconscious friends and Angel heard Sesshomaru speak, (Put your weapon away. That girl Kanna, she will take their souls and

force them to fight against you. Tell Jin not to draw his blades out either.) She was just about to relay Sesshomaru's message to Jin

when she saw him leap at her and he said so quickly Angel barely had time to register it, "_Get down_!" He reached out with his

claw and Angel ducked just in time before Jin's claw could crush her face. A metal on metal sound was heard and Angel saw Jin's

clawed arm holding with bloody determination on the blade of a spear. Jin let go of the blade and turned around to deliver a kick to

the wielder of the spear, but his attack hit the flat of the blade and he was shoved away as he twirled in the air before landing on his

feet. Angel noticed a woman with a fan sneer at her friends back. She yelled as she waved her friends, "_Dance of Blades_!" Several

huge white blades came at Jin and Angel yelled, "Watch your back Jin!" He turned to see the blades coming at him and he back-

flipped just in time to avoid the attack, and land right next to Angel. His normal hand went to one of his swords but Angel put a

hand on it to stop him. He looked skeptically at her and said, "Jin, don't draw your weapon." He nodded in affirmation and turned

to look at the newcomers that stood side-by-side with Naraku. Through Angel's eyes, Sesshomaru recognized the three of them

immediately and said, (So that is why…) Angel asked curiously, "What are you talking about Sesshomaru? Who are these

people?" Sesshomaru responded lazily, (The pale girl is Kanna, the one with the spear is Hakudoshi, and the woman with the fan is

called Kagura. Naraku was using that fake version of me, just to get his old servants back.)

**SC**

Angel put away her blade reluctantly and Jin gave a murderous glare at both Hakudoshi and Kagura. Angel snarled at Naraku,

"What do you want?" Naraku sneered at Angel and her friend as he said, "I want you to go obtain the final Shikon no Tama piece

and bring it to me." Jin stared icily at Naraku and said in a razor cold voice, "And what happens when we do get the damned

piece? How do we know you won't stab us in the back the moment you get what you want?" His eyes shifted at the unconscious

forms of Kagome and Kikyo, and a flash of worry sprang in his eyes. He blinked and cold hatred came back in his eyes, but not

before Angel noticed it. Naraku looked coolly at Jin and said, "Well you will just have to wait and see what happens don't you? If

you refuse to do what I'm telling you, I will have your friend's souls ripped from them, and slowly killed in front of you. Kagome

will be first when I start." Jin's clawed arm tightened into a ball so forcefully that a metal screeching was audibly heard to every

conscious person around the area. Jin lifted his clawed hand and with every finger crunched in a ball except his index finger, he

pointed at Naraku, and said in an extremely deadly voice, "If you so much as breath, on Kagome, or any of them, I will rip your

belly open, tear out your guts, and put them in a bowl!" Angel looked furiously at Naraku as Jin lowered his hand and said, "We'll

get your damned jewel piece. But if you or any of your lackeys do anything to Kagome, Inuyasha, or the others, you will pay!"

Hakudoshi scoffed, "What can two hanyou's like you hope to accomplish?" Angel glared daggers at Hakudoshi and said, "I'll kill

you first when this is all over." She tugged on Jin's dark crimson cape and said, "Let's go now. To Midoriko's cave." Jin and

Angel sprinted into the direction of mountains and were soon lost to sight.

**SC**

Jin and Angel slowed down to a walk and Jin asked Angel, "Where is Midoriko's cave?" Angel confessed sheepishly, "I… don't

know." Jin fell over anime style and Angel giggled lightly at the display. Jin got back up quickly and said, "Isn't there anything you

know for sure Angel?" Angel crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. She snapped her fingers a couple seconds later and

said, "I remember! The cave is supposed to be around Sango's old village!" Jin gave a small smile of relief behind his cloak and

said, "Sango was the girl with the giant boomerang right?" Angel nodded and Jin asked, "Well, where is her village?" Angel guiltily

said, "I have… no idea…" Jin once again fell over anime style. A rustle in the bushes brought Angel and Jin to their senses in an

instant. Jin got to his feet and slowly walked to the bushes as their rustle got louder. Jin curled his normal hand into a fist as Angel

flexed her poisonous claws. The rustling became louder than ever and Jin bashed his fist where the noise was loudest. A loud,

"Ow!" was heard and suddenly Shippo burst out of the bush. The kitsune child hit Jin as hard as he could in the head as he

shouted, "What was that for you moron?!" Jin sighed in annoyance as he grabbed Shippo's tail and said, "What were you doing

following us?"

**SC**

Angel pulled Shippo into her arms and explained, "This is Shippo Jin. He's a friend, so try to restain from hitting him." Shippo

grinned smugly at Jin and stuck his tongue out at him. Jin gave Shippo his classic death glare, and grinned with satisfaction as the

kitsune shrank into Angel's arms. Angel soothed Shippo and said, "Is there anywhere you can go? It's too dangerous to be with

us." Shippo looked up at Angel and said, 'But you need me! I know where Sango's village is!" Angel smiled and said, "That's

good Shippo! Can you please show us the way?" Shippo nodded and said, "Sure Angel! But first, I need to see our surroundings."

Angel put Shippo on her shoulder and said, "Hold on tight Shippo!" She leapt into the trees and quickly got to the highest tree in

the entire forest. She grabbed a branch and with some amazing acrobatics, got to the highest branch in one leap. Shippo

transformed into his pink ball and hovered around the area for a few minutes. He came back after a while and dropped on Angel's

shoulder. He looked at her and said, "It's too dark Angel. I don't know where anything is…" Angel smoothed the hair on his head

and said, "It's alright Shippo, we'll just wait until morning when the sun comes up." Shippo smiled and held on as Angel jumped to

the ground.

**SC**

Jin was not pleased at all to hear the news that Angel brought. Jin angrily said, "Why do we have to wait until morning?! Kagome

and the others will be soulless husks if we don't get that damned jewel piece!" Angel sighed irritably, "I know that Jin, but we don't

know the way we need to go. Only Shippo does, and it's too dark for him to find the path we need to go by." Jin punched a

nearby tree in frustration and it snapped in half immediately. Angel looked at Jin and said in a softer voice, "Look, I want to save

the others just as much as you Jin, but it won't do us any good to wander around until we find Sango's village. So we might as well

get some sleep until daybreak comes." Jin gave a defeated sigh, looked at the ground, and nodded silently in agreement. Angel put

Shippo down, grabbed a tree branch, and sliced it into smaller pieces. She set some wood pieces on the ground while Shippo piled

leaves on the pieces, and looked around for something to light the wood on fire. Jin sat on his haunches near the wood and said,

"There is one good thing about having a metal arm Angel." He snapped his metal fingers and a spark flew onto the leaves. A few

seconds later, a campfire was warming the three travelers. Jin sat against a tree and looked at the flames while Angel and Shippo

tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Angel was just thinking of sleeping against a tree when something was thrown at her.

Angel caught the cloth and realized that Jin had lent her his cloak to keep warm. She looked at Jin and said, "It's alright Jin, you

don't have to-" "I know I don't have to, but I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself." was Jin's response. The cloak Jin gave Angel

was actually comfortable, and it still had some of Jin's warmth. Shippo curled up next to Angel and the two fell asleep a few

minutes later. Jin lleaned his head upwards and stared at the stars before going to sleep, and he prayed silently before sleep

consumed him, '_Please. Don't let those nightmares return_….' As the three slept a small figure approached carefully when it was

sure that they were asleep.

**SC**

A pale girl with a mirror, and white clothes walked over to the three sleeping companions. Kanna, was ordered to follow Angel

and her friends, and make them her puppets as soon as she got the chance. Now was the time, but she was uneasy about the

situation. Jin appeared to be dead to the world, but Kanna wasn't sure. So she cautiously walked close up to Jin, unaware that she

had stepped on a twig on her way. Kanna couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake, his eyes appeared closed, and his breathing was

at ease. Kanna lifted her mirror and it glowed in preparation to steal his soul. Suddenly, Jin's clawed arm punched the mirror

and shattered it. Kanna fell back in surprise, and Jin reached out with his clawed arm. He picked Kanna effortlessly up and pinned

her against a tree. Kanna looked defiantly at Jin and said, "It matters not if you kill me hanyou. But if you do, Naraku will know

and he will kill your companions." Jin glared at Kanna and said, "Well in that case, you're going to be doing some traveling with

us." Kanna looked disdainfully at Jin and said, "I will escape, and rejoin my master." Jin grinned evilly and said, "That mirror was

your source of power right? Well if you want to trek across a great distance without any means of defending yourself against a

hungry youkai, be my guest." He dropped the pale girl and stood out of her way. Kanna was angry enough to leave, but she wasn't

stupid. Because she knew full well that she would never be able to fight against a youkai without her mirror, and it was destroyed.

Plus, Naraku would kill her if she came back empty-handed. So now, she was like a real child, and that angered her more than

anything. She sat on the ground cross-legged in frustration as Jin leaned back into his spot and said, "Get some rest, you'll need it."

Kanna looked around for a place to keep warm, and after she spotted the cloak that he wore, crawled to it and got underneath it.

She suddenly felt warmth in it, and almost immediately fell asleep, and Angel smiled silently at Jin's mercy.

**SC**

**Jin**; Well, only two more chapters until the end. So please review if you want to find out, why there will only be two chapters left 


	15. Naraku's Plan, and Jin's Choice

Jin; In case you're wondering why this Kanna has emotions, here's the explanation: Naraku had to make new servants after he threw away the old ones he had. So these aren't exactly like the old ones, except Hakudoshi. (For plot reasons.)

Disclaimer (As usual); I own nothing except myself, and Angel gave me permission to use her name.

**Naraku's Plan, And Jin's Choice**

The morning dew dropped off a leaf from the tree that Jin slept under, and fell on his cheek to wake him up. Jin woke with a start

and he realized that the nightmare was over. He looked at his right arm and saw that it had clenched into a fist, leaving claw marks

along the way. Jin sighed as he relaxed his hand and brushed the mud off his claw. Another drop of morning dew fell from the leaf it

was on, and fell onto Jin's cheek again. Jin lifted his normal gloved hand, and wiped off the water. Jin looked at the dew and

thought, '_In the same place where hers fell…?_' Jin stood up and stretched his neck as Angel stirred from sleep. The cloak Jin lent

her that night had kept her, Shippo, and Kanna warm even though the fringe was tattered. Angel stretched comfortably and saw

that Jin was already awake. He gave a small smile to her and said, "Sleep well, Angel?" She nodded and said, "Thanks." She

picked up Jin's cloak and handed it to him. She noticed that Shippo and Kanna were still asleep and said to Jin, "Should we let

them sleep Jin?" Jin threw his cloak on and said, "Fine, but when we go, you have to carry the girl. I didn't exactly make a good

first impression." Angel looked slightly confused until Jin pointed at the ground nearby him. Then she remembered that Jin had

shattered Kanna's mirror when she saw the pieces of it on the ground. Angel looked at Jin and asked, "How did you sleep Jin?"

He looked away and sighed, "Could've done without the nightmares." Angel wasn't bothered as much by this as she used to be

whenever Jin did that. He never was one to let people know what he was thinking or feeling about.

**SC**

A few minutes later Shippo rose from sleep and looked around. He noticed a pale girl in white clothes still sleeping, but Shippo was

still half-asleep, and didn't realize that it was Kanna. He yawned loudly, and said sleepily, "Morning…" to Angel. Angel nodded

and picked Shippo up from the ground. Shippo curled against Angel, trying to get back to sleep but Angel said, "Shippo, you need

to stay awake! We have to find Sango's village remember?" Shippo didn't hear her because he fell back asleep again, and drool

was starting to trail outside his mouth. Jin groaned in annoyance, and walked over to the sleeping Shippo. He asked Angel, "Feel

my metal arm for me Angel, and tell me if it's cold." She set Shippo down next to the still sleeping Kanna, put a hand on Jin's metal

arm and said, "It's cold Jin, but why did you-?" She realized why he asked that, and groaned in irritation as Jin put his metal claws

on the back of Shippo's neck. Sesshomaru said, (We need the kitsune to awake if we are to rescue the others. So Jin is doing us a

favor.) Half a second later, Shippo was shouting at Jin for waking him up the way he did, and Jin frankly didn't care. Angel waited

for Shippo to calm down before saying, "Shippo, we have to find Sango's village, or else Kagome and the others are dead!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Jin in anger, but was surprised when Jin didn't glare at him. Shippo looked at Angel and said, "Oh,

right!" He transformed into his pink ball and flew up past the trees and into the sky. Several minutes passed and Shippo still hadn't

come back. Angel was just thinking of going up and looking for Shippo when she saw his pink ball coming back. He came down,

changed back, and landed on Angel's shoulder. He smiled and said, "I found Sango's village Angel!" Jin patted Shippo's back and

said, "That's good Shippo. Show us where we have to go."

**SC**

Kanna woke up and found herself being carried at high speed. She looked up and saw Angel carrying her bridal style. Kanna

closed her hands but missed the familiar weight of her mirror, and Angel said, "Sorry Kanna, but we can't let you out of our sight."

Kanna was indignant now, and she hated the fact she was being treated like a child. She wasn't a child, however she looked, but

without her mirror, there was no way she could fight off youkai if she tried to run back to her master. '_He surely knows by now _

_that __my mirror was destroyed_.' mused Kanna bitterly. So she just decided it would be smoother to cooperate until she could

figure something out. Shippo meanwhile was on Jin's shoulder and giving him direction. After a few minutes of running through the

trees, leaping over fallen branches, and slicing through bushes with metal and poisonous claws, they came out of the woods and

onto a rocky cliff. Barely in sight, was a small, fortified village. But the front gate was smashed and it appeared as if it was

destroyed a long time ago. Jin looked at Shippo and said, "Is anybody still living there?" Shippo shook his head and said, "Naraku

was responsible for the destruction of Sango's village. Only Kohaku and her are the last taijiya left." 'Youkai Slayers? Was that a

profession?' thought Jin. Angel came beside him and looked at Kanna. She asked, "So your master did that?" Kanna looked away

and refused to answer. Angel retaliated in annoyance by throwing her sack of potatoes style, and said to Jin, "Let's go Jin. The

sooner we get there the better." Jin nodded, and he leapt down the cliff. Shippo screamed in panic as they fell, "WHAT ARE

YOU DOING!?!?!" Jin coolly said, "It would better for us all if you trusted me Shippo." Jin stuck his metal hand down the side of

the cliff and he slowed his descent. Finally, he reached the ground, and said lazily, "That wasn't so bad, right Shippo?" Shippo was

shaking and said through gritted teeth, "Just promise me you won't do that again…" Jin shrugged, but said, "Whatever floats your

boat. Just go and get Angel, alright?" Shippo didn't need to be told twice, and he went up the cliff to get Angel.

**SC**

Angel came down with Kanna a few seconds later fuming. She landed and asked, "Jin, can you carry Kanna for a bit?" Angel

showed that Kanna grabbed her hair to make her fall off the cliff, but instead tore off several silver strands. The gang ran to the

village and after a while, finally made it. The place was destroyed, and nobody was around. After wandering about, Shippo pointed

them to the cave where they needed to go. Jin walked up to the entrance, and said, "Let's go in." Angel set Shippo down and said,

"Jin, wait." He stopped and said, "What now?" Angel said, "There's a barrier there. Plus, you need pure intentions to even go in."

Jin looked at the barrier and thought, _'Whoever's guarding this place… please let me in. My friends are in danger, they need _

_us_." He stepped up to the barrier and walked into the cave. He looked back and said, "Stay there. I'll be right back!" He trotted

off into the cave, and was out of sight. Angel waited patiently as Kanna sat with her knees up to her chest and Shippo just looked

up at the clouds. A small purring sound was heard behind Angel, and she turned around with her hands on the handle of her blade.

Shippo stood behind Angel's leg, and Kanna shifted her head over to the direction where the noise was coming from. Angel

tightened her grip on the handle and Kirara came out from behind a wrecked hut. The fire cat bounded over to Angel who smiled in

relief at a familiar face. She asked when the fire-cat came at her feet, "Are the others alright for now?" Kirara mewled and nodded,

and not a second later, Jin came out of the cave with the jewel piece, and a smile on his face. Angel looked at Jin and said, "So you

got it?" He nodded, held out his normal hand, and there it was. The Shikon no Tama piece that they would use to save their friends.

Jin suddenly became serious again and said, "Angel, since the people here probably had armor to fight youkai, could you look

around and see if there are any left? It might be able to help us out." She nodded and walked off to find something. After Angel left,

Jin looked at Shippo and said, "I need to ask you something Shippo." He pulled out his knife with his normal hand, and it glittered

dangerously along the edge as he approached the kitsune child.

**SC**

Sesshomaru spoke to Angel after she found the only intact slayer outfit that seemed to fit her, (You'd do well to keep an eye on

that friend of yours. I don't trust him.) Angel rolled her eyes and responded, "**I doubt you trust anybody, Sesshomaru. I doubt **

**you ****even trust me**." Sesshomaru shot back, (If I trusted people like you foolish humans do, I would've killed myself a long time

ago.) "**Reeeeal intelligent comeback Sesshy**…" Angel said. After a few minutes, she came out of the wrecked hut wearing a

black slayer suit with wine red armor pieces, and her shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail at the point where the silver hair

became black.She wore some new clothes over her outfit as well. Black kung fu pants, a sleeveless kung fu shirt, and matching

martial art shoes. Her weapon was put on her left hip, and the red sash she used to hold it in place was also on her waist. She

walked over to where Jin was, and was surprised to find him missing. Angel asked Shippo who looked terrified, "Where is Jin?

Isn't he with you?" Shippo didn't answer, but Kanna chose to answer, "He left with the fire cat to face Naraku alone. And it seems

he didn't want you to know. I'm guessing he doesn't want you to be in danger." Angel looked at Kanna and glared at her so

furiously, that Kanna pointed near Shippo in order to draw her gaze away. Right near the kitsune was the knife that Jin had, and

Angel thought angrily as she wrenched it out of the ground,_'Dammit Jin. Why do you always insist on doing things alone? Then _

_again, maybe he has a plan of some sort_.' She put his knife away in her sash, looked at Shippo as gently as she could and said,

"Shippo. Please, you have to tell me, what did Jin do?" Shippo snapped out of his petrified state, gulped nervously and said, "Jin

wanted to know what Kirara could do. So he took out his knife, and I told him what he needed to know. He said he would go to

Naraku alone first in case he was up to something. But, he wouldn't allow me or Kanna to come with him, and he stabbed his knife

into the ground to make a point." Angel asked seriously, "Did he do anything else?" Shippo nodded and said, "He said, "_Tell _

_Angel __that I'll come back. No matter what, I'll find my way to her."_

**SC**

Kirara set down near the forest where Jin and Angel were the previous night before. He looked at the fire cat and said, "You know

what to do right?" Kirara nodded in affirmation. Something in Jin's mind told hi that he needed to face Naraku alone, and make

sure that Angel didn't come. He would not allow anyone to harm her, and this was something he had to do alone. He took a deep

breath and strode forward out of the trees, ready. Naraku merely stood in front of him with his arms crossed, and his servants at

his side. Jin looked at Naraku and said, "Where are my friends Naraku?" the said person waved his arm to his left, and they were

all lying in a row next to each other, side-to-side. Jin tossed the jewel piece and Naraku caught it, with a wide grin on his face. Jin

walked over to get his friends and Hakudoshi blocked his path with his spear. Jin raised and eyebrow, and Naraku said, "You'll

join your friends, after you witness what I bring about." The jewel was completed in Naraku's fist, after he opened his hand to

reveal a blood red jewel, it flew from his hand, and it levitated in the air. The sky darkened and a black fire swirled from the ground

where the jewel levitated. It increased in size, and suddenly, a violent wind blew. And out of the portal in the ground with its handle

facing upward was a deadly looking sword. From somewhere in Jin's head, he felt something tell him that this sword was

dangerous in every way possible. Naraku walked over to it, wrapped his hand on the sword, and the Shikon no Tama flew into

Naraku's head. Naraku's eyes became slits and he grew fangs as his power increased beyond reckoning. He growled in a hellish

voice after his transformation, "So… This is the power of Sounga…"

**SC**

Jin; One more chapter, and the story will end. There will be no miracles, but the saga does not end until all is right. So please read and review if you want to learn more.


	16. The Descent to Hell, And the Promise

Jin; Thank you all for reading my story to the end. Please read and review to let me know what you thought of it overall.

**The Descent to Hell, And the Promise of Vengeance.**

"Angel! SLOW DOWN!!!" Shippo and Kanna had to hold onto Angel with all their might as the hanyou girl sprinted in the direction

where Jin was heading. Kanna, who normally would've been calm throughout this ordeal, was terrified of losing her grip, and was also

screaming in terror alongside Shippo. Eventually, Angel stopped to take a short breather, at the entrance to the woods were she

followed Jin's scent into. Shippo and Kanna were still holding tightly on Angel's shoulders, and crunching their eyes shut. Angel didn't

really care about that and just rolled her eyes at the amusing display. Angel cracked her neck and took off into the woods, but this time

at a much slower pace. Angel caught Kirara's scent, and walked quietly to the direction where it was coming from. Shippo and Kanna

let go of Angel, slipped to the ground, and also walked quietly behind Angel. From her side, Odachi began to shake violently, as if in

fear. From the inside of Angel's head, Sesshomaru said, (Angel, do you sense any kind of aura?) "**I do Sesshomaru, but what is it? **

**And why is Odachi shaking? I feel fear coming from it."** Sesshomaru said, (Remember, Odachi once was Tenseiga, and it faced a

might even stronger than Naraku… The Sounga.) "**Well if that's the case, we better hurry if Jin is going to stand a chance **

**against this power**." She ran near the forests end, and her path was suddenly blocked by Kirara. Angel looked at the fire cat and said,

"Why are you stopping me Kirara?" She tried to step around Kirara, but the fire cat wouldn't let her pass. Angel yelled, "I have to help

Jin! Let me pass now Kirara, or you will be sorry!" Kirara growled but moved to the side. Angel started to go, but suddenly was unable

to move as she felt a small hand stick something to the back of her head. Shippo looked at Kanna and said shamefully, "Jin asked me to

stop you if you tried to go after him Angel… Please don't hate me."

**SC**

Naraku held his new weapon in his hand and waved it around, testing its weight and touch. He made a quick slash to the right, and after

a few seconds of silence, almost five acres of trees fell in his single stroke. Jin thought at this display, '_Damn, this is not good_.'

Hakudoshi pointed his spear at Jin and said, "What are you going to do now?" Jin sidestepped slowly over to where his unconscious

friends were and said while glaring daggers, "I'm taking them with me. Get in my way, and I'll kill you." Naraku sneered and said to Jin,

"Why do you want to leave now? After all, your friends won't be, "Your friends anymore." As if on cue Hakudoshi stabbed his spear at

Jin and Kagura threw her wind blades at him. Jin was expecting this and leapt away. He snarled furiously in mid-air, "I knew you would

pull a cheap trick Naraku, you bastard!" Naraku chuckled darkly and swung his blade at him. Jin lifted his swords in defense, but was

shocked about the strength behind it. His swords nearly cracked under the pressure of the attack and Jin was thrown against the gigantic

tree that was still standing in the barren field. Hakudoshi dashed with surprising speed at Jin and slashed at him with his spear. Jin held

his swords up and stopped the blade from cutting his skull open. Kagura watched Naraku uninterestedly as he strode over to Inuyasha,

Sango, and Miroku, who were lying close to each other. Jin pushed mightily to get Hakudoshi off him, but was having a hard time even

moving. Naraku's eyes moved over to Jin and said, "Watch carefully boy as the power of the Sounga throws your friends souls to hell,

and make them _mine_."

**SC**

Jin watched on in horror as Naraku stabbed his Sounga into Sango's chest, and her eyes shot opened wide. She opened her mouth, as

if to scream, but no sound came out. The end of the Sounga glowed and Naraku wrenched out the Sounga from Sango's chest. Her

eyes became pure white, with no color of any kind in it, and she let out a slow exhale as her soul left her body. Naraku sneered at the

soul, and cut it down the middle. The soul crackled with black electricity and it flew into a black fire that Naraku conjured from behind

him. Jin screamed, "DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!" He ignored Jin and moved over to Miroku next as Jin pushed harder to get

Hakudoshi off him. The child gritted his teeth and held on tighter to his spear to prevent Jin from getting away. Naraku stabbed Miroku

in the chest, and Miroku grabbed the sword as if somehow hoping to pull it out of him, but he collapsed and his soul was also ripped

from him. Miroku's eyes became pure black, with no color. Miroku let out a ragged groan as his soul left him, and Naraku gave this one

two slashes. Black electricity also crackled from the soul, and it too flew into the black fire to hell. Jin roared, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR

THIS NARAKU!!!" Hakudoshi nearly _was _thrown from Jin, and pushed with all his strength this time to hold him in place. Naraku

strode over to Inuyasha, and said, "I have waited long for this moment, my dog-eared friend." He lifted the Sounga over his head in both

hands with the tip of the blade pointing down on Inuyasha's chest. The tip of the blade came down Jin screamed, "**NOOOOO**…!!!"

Inuyasha suddenly rolled to the right, and the Sounga stabbed into the earth instead. He jumped in front of Kikyo and Kagome, pulled

out Testusaiga, and yelled, "You won't get me that easy Naraku!" Hakudoshi looked away in surprise, and Jin took advantage of it by

placing his foot on Hakudoshi's face, and simultaneously shoved with his blades to throw Hakudoshi away from him. Jin ran at Naraku,

and Kagura waved her fan at Jin, sending dozens of small wind blades at him.

**SC**

Inuyasha lifted his sword to parry the Sounga, and Tetsusaiga was nearly knocked from his grasp when Naraku slashed at him. He had

to hold onto his sword with all his strength just to keep it in his grasp, and snarled in frustration when he saw Naraku giving his arrogant

smile. Jin pushed through the wind blades Kagura threw at him, and ignored the cuts he was receiving all over his body and face. He

leapt at Kagura, and stabbed her in the chest with both swords. The wind youkai looked at the blades sticking I her, and looked at Jin.

She waved her finger at him, and opened her fan. Jin pulled his swords out of Kagura, and rolled to the left as she sent more wind

blades at him. Inuyasha meanwhile, was fighting Naraku, and things were not going his way. Naraku didn't even seem to be trying, and

sighed in annoyance as Inuyasha's Wind Scar brushed over him. Naraku looked carelessly at Inuyasha and said, "Is that all you can do

Inuyasha? I'll give you one more attack before I finish this for good." Naraku floated a short distance away, and held the Sounga in front

of him. Jin appeared at Inuyasha's side and said, "We have to give this one our all Inuyasha." He replied, "Yeah. It's either victory or

inevitable defeat, and I don't accept defeat!" Jin began to spin his swords, and Inuyasha held his sword at his side. The energy ball that

was Jin's attack was larger than it ever was before, and Inuyasha's Testsuaiga began to change into adamant crystals. Naraku stood in

his spot with total confidence. Jin charged his attack to its full power, and shouted, "Let's end this Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled, "Yeah!"

and he shouted as he swung Tetsusaiga, "_**Adamant Barrage**_!!" At the same time, Jin roared, "_**Dragon Chaos**_!!" The energy ball still

split into seven pieces, but they were gigantic, and the very earth seemed to rattle under the power. Inuyasha's attack combined with

Jin's attack, and the adamant shards circled around each energy piece from Jin's attack. The combined attack hurled at Naraku, and it

hit him head on.

**SC**

Jin and Inuyasha looked at the sight where Naraku was standing a moment before, and saw that everything within three miles of the

attack's path was simply gone. Inuyasha looked at his right and said, "Not bad Jin." Jin looked around and saw no signs of either

Hakudoshi or Kagura. Inuyasha looked at the still forms of Sango and Miroku and said as he put his sword away, "Why haven't their

soul returned? Naraku and the Sounga were destroyed right?" Jin put one of his swords away, and replied, "Maybe the Shikon no

Tama can help us out. Hopefully we haven't destroyed it. Inuyasha said, "I'm going to look for it, stay here, keep an eye on Kagome,

and Kikyo." Jin nodded, and Inuyasha walked off. Jin looked down at the two mikos, and thought as the worst scene from his

nightmares came to him, 'Kagome… She was crying… and had said, "It's not your fault. You are the one I love, but… can you hear

me?" Jin closed his eyes, and he tried to shut his thoughts off before it got to the point where he was sure to go insane. But it was hard,

and the only thing he was worried about was Angel. 'She probably hates me… That is just another sin added to my growing list. I hope

she will talk to me eventually…' Jin mused, and to watch him, was like a watching a person on death row.

**SC**

Inuyasha walked back to Jin and said, "The Shikon no Tama isn't around anywhere." Jin nodded, and his eyes grew wide as Naraku

appeared behind Inuyasha. Jin roared, "INUYASHA, LOOK OUT!!" But it was too late, and a sickening slash was heard as Naraku

stabbed Inuyasha through the back right up to the hilt. Inuyasha's appearance changed immediately to his youkai form, and he roared in

agony as his soul was ripped from him, and tossed into hell. Jin ground his teeth in anger and dashed at Naraku. Something heavy was

hurled at him and Jin jumped away to avoid it. At first Jin thought it was Kagura's Dance of Blades attack. But the attack was suddenly

flying back to its owner and Jin saw Sango catch her Hiraikotsu. Jin yelled, "What are you doing Sango?!" Something hard suddenly

rammed into his back, and Jin crunched his metal hand into a fist. He was sure it was Hakudoshi and growled, "In the back bastard?"

He swung his metal fist and felt it connect with the face of his attacker. Jin heard a cracking sound and saw Miroku flying from him with

his neck out at an odd angle. Jin watched on as Miroku stood up, and snapped his broken neck back in place. Jin heard a sword being

unsheathed, and pulled out his other sword. He moved his sword to his side, and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga collided with Jin's Masamune.

Miroku and Sango dashed at Jin from his other side, and attacked him simultaneously. Jin angled his sword and caught Miroku's staff

along with Sango's Hiraikotsu. Naraku chuckled and said, "What will you do now?" Jin sneered and said, "You'll be beaten someday

Naraku. If not by me, then Angel will!" He yelled, "Kirara, NOW!" The fire cat burst out of the woods, flew to Kagome and Kikyo,

and Kanna along with Shippo helped set them on Kirara. Naraku looked at kanna and said, "So your mirror was destroyed? That's too

bad, you would've made a great servant to me." Kanna looked fearfully at Naraku and said, "Are you going to kill me?" Naraku said,

"Sorry, but I won't allow you to be useful to anyone but me. And you are nothing for me to use now." Kanna stepped backwards at this

death sentence, and Naraku lifted his sword to finish Kanna off.

**SC**

Jin shoved Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku off him, and sprinted in front of Kanna. He yelled, "Why are you still here?! Take the others

with you and get out of here!" Kanna asked shocked, "Why are you doing this?" Jin responded, "Because I can. Now take Angel,

Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, and Kanna out of here now Kirara!" Kirara nodded, and flew off with her load. Angel meanwhile managed to

will herself into moving, and almost in slow motion made her way to the edge of the forest. She saw her friend, with numerous cuts on his

body, some deeper than others, and blood trailing down his face. She was desperately trying to move faster, but the spell she was under

barely was allowing her to move faster than a walk. Naraku meanwhile was focusing all his attention on Jin, and he said, "So, it seems

your path has led you to oblivion." Jin held his swords out and said, "I'll come back Naraku. I promised her… I WILL BE BACK!"

Naraku stabbed at Jin and a black dragon shot from his sword at Jin. The dragon flew at Jin like a missile, and destroyed both of his

swords as they ran through him. Jin's eyes opened wide with shock as his blood covered face continued to flow downwards. He was

suddenly levitated in the air, and beams of light burst from him. He was almost spread-eagle in the air at a slant as more beams of light

burst from him, his hair and cloak was billowing, and his body vanished completely as the power of hell itself engulfed him. Angel

screamed, "_**JIIIIIIN…!!!!!!"**_ Naraku turned around and pointed his blade at Angel, but she was suddenly carried into the air by

Kirara. The fire cat flew with all speed and took her to a cave where she put everyone else. Angel ripped the spell off her, and pounded

the ground in anger and sorrow. Tears streamed down her face as she swore, "Naraku… I don't care how long it takes, or how much

pain I need to go through. I will not rest until I watch you die…."

**_"I swear it………"_**

**Jin**; This is the end of the story, but don't worry. It's not over. Read part 2 of the saga in the upcoming story,

"**Sisters in Arms."**


End file.
